You Saved Me
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: Alex is being released from prison, but she has to leave Piper behind. Alex is determined to make things right and build a real life for her and Piper. This is Alex's journey to get her shit together before Piper gets out and then ultimately follows the two on their journey through life after prison...married life and parenthood. Will Contain SMUT.
1. Chapter 1 Walking Away A Winner

"Alex…Alex…earth to Alex." I shake my head and turn to my right, to come face to face with the voice that has been calling my name.

"I'm sorry Pipes, what were you saying?" She looks at me annoyed and then sends me a small smile. She knows that today is a big day so I am guessing that she is not going to hold anything against me at this point.

"You okay Alex?" I know that I should tell her yes, I mean I am getting released today I should be beyond happy. It is two months earlier than anticipated, and I know it should be one of the most exhilarating days of my life…but it isn't.

I turn to Piper who is sitting next to me on my bunk. Her fingers are laced with mine and her head is on my shoulder. This is one of my favorite things about being in this place with her. Times like this when we get to hold each other and just talk, or not talk at all and just be here with each other.

I sigh, sliding my hand over to hers and lacing our fingers together.

"You know, I was thinking, I could go and kick Pennsatucky's ass again and end up in the Shu for a while and then I could get some more time and maybe we could walk out of here together?" She looks at me wide eyed at first but then her face falls.

"No Al, you did your time, you're getting out. You should be happy." She's right. I should be excited and overwhelmed and ecstatic at the fact that I can toss my khaki jumpsuit into the air and walk out of this god forsaken place. And the truth is that I could be happy if…

"I have to leave you behind." It comes out and then my emotions hit. I was always so badass, so set in my ways, so strong…until I met Piper. She has always been able to bring out this emotional me, which I have to admit…sometimes it's really nice.

"You are not leaving me behind Alex. You get to visit my on Saturday's, and I don't have much time left either." She is right, she only have three months left, but those three months without being able to hold her in my arms are going to feel like an eternity.

I already went 8 years without being able to hold her and I vowed that if I ever got her back, that I would never let her go again. I have to hold true to my word. I have let her down and hurt her too many times to count in the past. It is time to show her how much she really means to me.

I turn towards her, but keep our fingers locked together. I want to gauge her reaction with what I am about to say. More importantly I want her to know that I am being serious...that I am being genuine.

"Pipes, you know I love you right?" She nods and smiles sweetly.

"That's good, because I do." I take a deep breath.

"I've done a lot of shit things to you, most of them unintentionally, but some of them intentionally because I am such a bitch." I give her a small smile, because she knows it's true.

"It makes me sick that I get to walk out of these doors today, and you won't be there beside me. I just thought we would walk out together and then we would be able to start this amazing life together. But I realize that I have to let that little fantasy of mine go, and pitch the real thing to you." She looks at me a little confused.

"What I'm saying is, when I get out today I am going to get my life together. I am going to get us a place to live, furniture to sit on, groceries to eat and most of all an honest job. I am going to save up and hopefully by the time you get out of here Pipes, we can have a real life together. Maybe it won't be filled with extravagant adventures and exotic islands, but it will be something that we both put equal effort into, and it will be honest. I love you more than I have ever loved you before Piper." I bend down to place a kiss on her now tear stained cheek.

"I want to have this real life with you Pipes, one where we are not on the run. One where we can come home after our LEGAL jobs and cuddle up on the couch together reading a book or take off running to the bedroom to make amazing love together because we missed each other so much. I have never wanted this ever in my life. I realize that I fucked things up real bad the first time, but I won't do it again."

She is leaning into my front sobbing as my speech is cut short and my name is being called.

"Vause." Caputo calls from just inside the door.

I look up and realize that my own tears are falling. I hug Piper tightly again before I am pulling her up with me. She is still clinging tightly to me, and to be honest I have yet to loosen my grip on her...I don't want to let her go.

"I'm gonna miss you Vause...you were a pretty good fuck there for a while." I feel Piper start to cringe a bit at the thought of me and Nicky together. Of course it was nothing serious between the two of us. We were lonely and we dealt with it.

I smile at her and make my way down the hallway still holding on to a sobbing Piper.

Everyone wishes me their best, including Red, who was never really a big fan of mine. No matter what though, we all pretty much had each other's back in here. It was just one of those unspoken things you know. The girls stick together.

When I come to the end of the line I realize that it is time to let her go. Bennett is holding out the things that I walked in here in. I don't even remember what it is like to where regular clothes. I think that is the one thing I am most excited about. I smile internally and then take take a finger to lift Piper's chin so that she is now looking at me.

"I love you, with everything that I have, and with everything that I am. I am going to make this right. I am going to make you proud of me Pipes. You will be proud to call me yours by the time you get out of here." With that I lean down and capture her lips in mine. This place has taught me a lot but the most important thing of all is not to take things for granted.

I intend to live by that for now on. I have to...I intend on keeping her this time.

I had to pull away. There is a van outside waiting to take me away from here...away from her. I kiss her one more time and hug her tightly before I am given my belongings and I have to begin my walk...alone.

Just before I get to the door I hear my name. I turn around quickly, realizing that it's Piper. She is smiling, but still sobbing. I blow her a kiss and turn to walk away.

"I love you too." The last thing I hear from her before I walk out that day and towards the start of my new life...the start of OUR new life.

Author Notes.

I usually only write Pezberry stories for Glee, but I decided to try my hand at a Vauseman since I absolutely am in love with them... I hope that you enjoy this story.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding My Way

No one prepares you for that moment that you come to the end of that metal gate and they lock it behind you, instead of in front of you. I was terrified. I wanted to run back in. I wanted to commit another crime right in that instant and be put in handcuffs and hauled back inside. I felt safe in there, which in itself is a scary thought, but then again maybe it's not. It was my home for two years, and it was my life. It provided me with friends, food, stability and most of all, it's where I won her back.

I hear the sound of the gate locking and it startles me. I turn around. This is probably the moment when I should raise my hands to the sky and shout some phrase like "free at last" or some shit like that. I should be running around in circles, doing some crazy freedom dance…but I can't. ] I can't bring myself to celebrate right now, not when I look up into a third story window and see a certain blonde looking down at me. That same blonde that holds the keys to my heart.

I can see her smiling. She has always been my biggest supporter. No matter what I ever did, she always found a way to forgive me and then believe in me again. I don't think that I deserved to get her back, but I would be nothing without her. She is that one person that I could count on when things just became too much to bare. I don't know how I am going to survive for three fucking months without being able to hold her. Yes, I do know that I will be able to visit her, but one hug in and one hug out, is not enough for me.

We need each other. We need that closeness that we provided each other with for the years prior to prison and then the time we spent together inside as well. We have always thrived on the way we felt in each other's arms. That familiar spark that would ignite when we would brush each other's hand and that electricity that could light a room when our lips would touch. Our relationship is and always has been nothing short of amazing.

My thoughts and my line of sight is interrupted when Bennett walks me over to the prison van. I get in and get buckled up and listen to the sound of the engine roar when the ignition is turned over. I have no family besides Piper, and those girls in there, so getting a ride outside of the prison was not a possibility. I mean, I guess I could have called a cab but that shit is real scary and there are some fucked up people that drive those things.

So I get to ride out to the end of the street and start my journey alone.

At least this way I can spend a little bit more time with Morello.

"You okay Vause." I used to think her voice was so annoying, but then it just kind of grew on me.

"I'm going to miss her." I say with a blank stare. I just look out of the window and watch as the prison starts to become a little speck in the window.

"You'll be okay, she'll be home in no time."

Home…that place you go to at the end of the day. That same place that is supposed to take all of your fears away and then replace them with happy memories. I don't have one of those…at least not WITH me.

Piper was always home to me.

When we get to the end of the street I step out and walk over to the driver's side of the van.

"Keep your chin up Vause. You got lots to look forward to." She's right, and for the first time today I am able to smile.

Moments later I walk away. Leaving my life, my security, and my love.

I've been out for two weeks now. It's been horrible and rewarding all at the same time. The first week was the worst. I thought really hard about trying to find a heroin dealer just to take the edge off a little bit. The loneliness was almost too much to bare, I just wanted to escape it. Somehow a phone call from Piper came in right before I was going to make that real big error in judgment. I told her the truth. If I want to make things right, I cannot lie to her, not now…not ever again.

"Alex I'm proud of you." I cried for an hour after I got off of the phone with her.

She always knows the right thing to say. That fact that she was proud of me just makes me want to be even better of a person than I am striving for. She is certainly the better half of me.

The second week was better, although I have not been able to see her yet. She and Pensatucky had a little brawl in the chow hall and they both got their visits revoked. I did go back to the prison though, I got to be the first visitor to ever show up for Nicky. It made me feel good to go and surprise her like that.

"Al, your girl is cray cray." She says with what appears to be a toothpick in between her teeth.

"Boy do I know that." I smile, because yeah she is crazy. A special kind of crazy that I adore.

She laughs as she tells me the story of how Piper and "Tucky" got into a fight over who had better teeth. She didn't know too much of the details because her and Morello were in the showers "expressing their feelings" for each other when it went down, but ultimately rumor is that Piper waited until "Tucky" went to sleep and then took a Sharpie to every other one of her brand new pearly whites.

"She's lost without you." Nicky says matter of factly.

"I know the feeling." I tell her sadly.

Our visit ended quickly. They don't give you much time in here to talk, but I guess I should just be happy with the fact that I get time at all.

On my way out I talked to the shapely lady at the front desk and found out that Piper can have visitors again in a couple of weeks. I told them to let her know as soon as her privileges are restored that I would be waiting for her. They are not supposed to give any messages to inmates, but I knew by the look on her face that she would.

It was another week before I got a job. It was a rough search. Apparently no one wanted to employ a past smuggler for an international drug cartel. I knew I shouldn't have put that under the SKILLS section of my resume. But it was the truth, I was fucking good at it. The tattoo shop that I am now employed by found it pretty badass, and hired me on the spot. I am only an assistant, and this is not my preferred career choice, but it is an honest job.

I have never done what I consider "honest" work before. Mostly because I was recruited young by Kubra and his men, but also because real jobs have shitty pay. I'm working just above minimum wage, which is nothing like what I was used to bringing in every month, but I want to do this for Piper. This was part of my promise to her.

I also enrolled in online classes. I figured it would be nice to earn a diploma and maybe some professional degree afterwards. I didn't tell Piper my plans about returning to school. I just figure it will be a nice bonus…a newly reformed and intelligent Alexandra Vause.

Hmmm, that actually sounds pretty fucking badass. I think I am liking this new me already.

A couple days before I got a call that I could see Piper again, I got a home. A little rental on the outskirts of town with a little bit of land. It's not much, but it beats the shelter I had been staying in for the time between finding a job and having enough to pay first month's rent.

This home is nothing like the ritzy upscale loft that I had in Paris, but it is a place I can call home. The owner was nice enough to keep some of the furniture in the house, since they would be actually traveling abroad. There are parts of my old life that I really miss. My face sunk at the memories of the wonderful adventures that Piper and I used to have. I quickly recovered though when my phone rang.

"An inmate from Litchfield prison is attempting to reach you. Please press 1 to accept this call."

I press 1 immediately and a big smile comes across my face.

"Al, are you there?"

"Hi Pipes." I say happily and with the biggest smile that I have had in a while.

"Oh Al, I'm so sorry that I got my visits taken away, I just…"

"Piper, you have got to keep yourself out of trouble in there. I miss the fuck out of you." I hear her sigh.

"I miss you too Alex."

We talk for a couple of minutes before I heard the guards tell her that she needed to wrap it up. I decided not to tell her that I got a job and a home for us. I wanted to tell her at our visit in a couple of days.

When I heard the guards get on her a second time I started to get frustrated because I was not ready to let her go. I missed her voice.

"Tell those mother fucking bastards to shut the hell up." She laughs and then proceeds to tell them.

I almost peed my pants, hearing her actually say that to them. I am pretty sure she is probably talking to either Bennett or Healy. They are the only ones that would let her get away with any of that shit.

"Al I gotta go. Are you still coming on Saturday?"

"I'll be there with whips and chains."

"Oh God Al this is not the time to tease." She says, and I could actually hear her voice drop a couple of octaves.

"I want you so bad." I tell her and we both just stay quiet for a couple of seconds before she whispers the same thing. I could feel my body start to react at the sound of her voice, but I had to quickly push those feelings aside.

Our time is up and she really has to get off of the phone now. I tell her again that I will see her in a couple of days. I can hear she is about to hang up, but I stop her, because I have one more thing to tell her.

"I heart you Piper." I smile, because I hear her whisper to me right before she hangs up the phone.

"I heart you too."

**Author Notes. **

**Chapter 2 in the bag…**

**So I want to write some smut in this story…is anyone game?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Visiting Day

It's visiting day. I have been waiting weeks to see her. It would not have been that long if someone would have been on their best behavior, but of course Pipes had to piss someone off and get her visitations taken away because of it.

She really is a fucking stick of dynamite…but I am proud to say that she is mine.

I have been trying to decide all morning what I was going to wear today. I have never been one of those girls that liked to primp, but I am going to see my girl today, so I really want to look nice. Oh yeah, and I want to look particularly hot today, so that she can see what she is missing when she acts like a horse's ass and gets in trouble for the stupid shit that she does.

It doesn't take me too long to settle on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of red stiletto hills and a tight gray short sleeved shirt. My boobs were looking especially luscious this morning, so I figured I would wear the right shirt to show them off.

Plus I have an extra special surprise to show her.

After getting ready, I grab my pleather jacket, (it's not like I can afford leather yet) and get into the cab that is waiting for me downstairs.

After using the taxi system for work the last week or so, I have decided that not all cab drivers are crazy sadistic fucks. Which is good, because I am still not convinced that I want to utilize this form of transportation in the long term. I think soon I will try to buy a car.

After making some small talk, we arrive at Litchfield and of course tip him, I step out. I take in the familiar setting and the beautiful flowers that are coming in on the trees. I smell the familiar musk coming from near the track. I always told Piper she smelled like a fucking sweaty dude after spending her afternoons there. Of course that didn't deter me from wanting to take her in the showers and eat her for dinner, which I did on many occasions.

I walk into the building. It is still weird being on the outside looking in now, instead of vice versa. I am sat in a waiting room until I am buzzed back and led to the visitation room. I sit down in the chair that I am taken to and wait.

It was about five minutes later when inmates (my friend's) started to be led in by the guards. I got a head nod or a smile by each and every one of them. The last to come in was Piper. She was smiling from ear to ear and I am pretty sure that my heart stopped at the sight. I got up quickly and went to her. I instantly took her in my arms and just held on to her.

"Oh Al, I have missed you so much." I didn't say anything. I just held her tighter.

I could feel tears as they were sliding down my cheek and gathering near my chin. I knew I missed her too, I just don't think that I realized how much.

"You look beautiful." She says looking me up and down with a smile, after we pull away from each other and sit down.

"Thanks." I shyly say.

We stare at each other for a moment just holding hands, before I finally decide to say something.

"What the fuck were you thinking going after "Tucky" again?" She looks at me stunned and some heads turned, followed by some laughter in the background.

"I just…I…"She tries to stutter out, but quickly stops when I put a keychain version of whips and chains on the table.

"No more getting in trouble Pipes, I mean it or so help me…" She gives me a playful smirk and I feel her foot start to creep up my leg.

"Or so help me I will withhold sex from you for a fucking month when you get out." She holds her look.

"You will huh." She continues to creep her foot up and I nearly lose my shit when she starts to run it slowly along my upper thigh.

I forget what I was about to say and move my hands under the table but I am told by the guards that both hands are to remain on the table at all times.

"Fuck me." I whisper shout as the edge of her foot comes in contact with my center.

She starts to chuckle and I am pretty sure that my eyes are rolling in the back of my head right now, either that or things are just going blurry, because I can't see straight right now. If she doesn't stop what she is doing soon, I will be reduced to a hot, convulsing mess in a matter of no time.

And she knows it. She knows that it takes next to nothing for me to fall, especially when it comes to her.

Her foot moves slowly, however, she is providing just the right amount of pressure from her boots. I know I am soaked and I can't help but throw my head back and let out a particularly loud moan at the feeling of her foot coming in contact with my now sensitive clit.

"Ladies, keep it down." I hear a familiar voice chuckle sarcastically.

I turn my head just a bit to realize that it is Nicky. She is sitting with Morello and she is being introduced to some of her family. She has this shit eating grin on her face, that lets me know that she is on to what Piper is doing to me right now.

Upon hearing Nicky's voice though, Piper gets startled and quickly moves her foot and leaves me hanging…literally.

"Fuck." I whisper as I try to get my breathing back to normal.

Piper doesn't say anything to me, she just smiles that innocent little girl smile that use to make me want to take her wherever we were at that time…except here in front of all of the prison guards, there will be absolutely no way we would get away with it.

It takes me a couple of minutes to regulate my breathing, but I do finally. She is still smiling at me and after a couple of seconds, I smile back, and break the silence.

"I got a job Pipes." She's gleaming at me, and I can't help that big smile that comes across my face.

"Oh my God Alex, that is great, what…where…when…" She says excited.

"Calm down kid, it's not much. I am just an assistant for a tattoo artist." Her smile doesn't falter.

"But Al, it is a big deal. You got a job, a REAL job." Okay so yeah, I guess I will let her be happy over that for a little bit.

"Oh yeah, I got us a house too." I say matter of factly.

I see tears start to instantly fall when I describe to her the home that I found for us.

"You okay Pipes?" Her face is in her hands and she is sobbing uncontrollably. She wipes her face with one of her hands and then looks back up at me.

"Yeah baby, I just…oh Al, I am just so proud of you, you are doing everything you said you were going to do and…" She starts to lose her train of thought when the guards yell out that we only have a couple of minutes left.

"Damnit, they really know how to spoil a fucking mood around here." Piper and I both start to laugh when Nicky starts going on and Morello is trying her best to get her to watch her language around her family.

Piper and I chat for a couple more minutes and then we both stand up to say our goodbyes when the guards tell us that it is time to wrap it up.

I wrap my arms around her tight as I can and then kiss her near her ear.

"I'm going to get you back for that one kid." I can feel her body tense up and then I see the goose bumps start to form on the little bit of exposed skin that she has.

"When you get out, you are not even going to make it all of the way out of this building before my face is going to be buried between your legs." I nip at her ear and then blow a little bit of air in there, just for special effects.

She pulls back and it is me that is sporting a shit eating grin this time. She gives me a little pinch and then pulls me in closer this time to give me a kiss.

"I love you Alex." She says when she pulls away.

"I love you to Pipes." I reply back as she starts to get ushered away.

When she almost gets out of the door I remember something that I forgot to show her.

"Piper wait a second." She turns and I take my jacket off to show her the newest tattoo on my body.

A couple of days ago, my boss asked me to design a tattoo, little did I know he was going to tat me for free.

"It's beautiful." She says as she takes two fingers to trace the tattooed necklace. It starts just below my collarbone and ends just before the valley of my breasts, bearing her name in the center with a heart around it.

"Mine." She whispers before placing kiss on her name.

She looks back up at me, smiles and then is led out.

I left the building smiling, not something that I was able to do before. I also left a little wet, thanks to Piper, which reminds me…I guess I should finish what she started when I get home.

"Fuck me, and this prison. It should be her fingers inside of me tonight, not my own." I scream out with a chuckle as the taxi pulls up to take me home.

Before the taxi takes off though, I catch Piper, Lorna, and Nicky in the third story window laughing their heads off…there is no way that I yelled that out that loud…

Or is there?

**Author Notes**

**I hope that you are all enjoying this story. **

**As I mentioned before I was strictly a Pezberry Shipper (Glee) but then decided to try my hand at Vausmen, because Alex is totally fucking hot…HAHAHAH.**

**Please REVIEW.**

**If you have any ideas for this story or if you have any prompts for another story you would like me to write I am game…**

**I might be dabbling a bit with a (Alex) OITNB and (Santana) GLEE crossover…not sure yet. I think that would be pretty badass and steamy as fuck… (Any takers?)**


	4. Chapter 4 Reminiscing

I want to see her now. I am really losing my shit lately. I was doing so well. For the last month and half I have been completely sane. Getting the new house ready, finally finding a lender that would trust me enough to get a car loan, and showing up to work every day. I thought this whole starting over thing would be a little easier than it has been, but to be honest I think I am more fucked up now then I have ever been.

I never felt the urge to use when I was in prison, well in the beginning I did but that want just went away as time went on. Lately I just feel so alone and I want something to fill that void, just until I have Piper in my arms again. I know that if I do it and she finds out about it I would most definitely lose her forever. It is sad, I actually had to mull it over in my head for a bit to convince myself that it was not worth it. I need her, I want her, but I also feel like I need a pick me up right now.

There is only one thing that I can do to satisfy this urge and get my head back on straight. Thank God I get to see Piper today, she'll get me back on track. I talked to her a couple of days ago and she said she was scared for me, but that she trusted that I would do the right thing. Wow, she has a lot of faith, to trust a reformed fucking drug smuggler.

I can't help but still smile when I remember the life that we had. I was fucking brilliant at moving large amounts of heroin. Fuck…I probably still could be. I miss the luxuries that the job gave me, and the power. Fuck, the power was awesome. I miss the exotic islands and the hotels that Piper and I would have hot steamy sex in from check in to check out. I wonder if we will still be that way, or if this "normal" life will change us. I don't mind losing the control aspect of it all, I want us to be equal, but will we just fall back into old familiar patterns. I am actually afraid of the thought.

I never had to face feelings before Piper. I enjoyed the occasional romp with no strings attached. I was pretty good at the "not someone's girlfriend" phase of my life. In fact, I was a fucking badass at it. When I saw Piper for the first time in that bar though, I knew that I wanted her. Not just to take home and fuck endlessly into oblivion, but I don't know…there was just this innocence about her that I knew I just wanted to be a part of.

It is hard for me to think about the past sometimes. Yes, it was filled with love and money and more power than I could have ever dreamed of, but there was also a lot of hurt there. I have since gotten through it, but I can't lie and say that I have ever gotten over the fact that Piper left me when my mother died. She broke my fucking heart, and I never thought that it would be repaired again…by the same person that shattered it in the first place no less.

I have been thinking about her a lot…my mom. She was so beautiful and carefree. She didn't give a rat's ass what people thought about her. She always just put her best foot forward and kept trucking, even when she was working four jobs to make ends meet and give me the things that I needed. She knew of my job, not the full extent of it, but she knew about it. I showered her with gifts to try to thank her for everything that she ever did for me. For her birthday I bought her a house, she couldn't believe that a dishwasher came standard. I remember the look on her face when Christmas came around and I threw a set of new car keys at her. She never owned a new car in her life. She gave up the finer things in life to care for me…I just wanted to return the favor.

A couple of years before she died the money really started to roll in. I sent her monthly checks and told her that I didn't want her to work anymore. I flew her out to Bali on a mini vacation with me. It was there that I finally introduced her to Piper. Sure I had talked about her a lot, but obviously my job involved a lot of international travel so we weren't exactly in the states much anymore. She loved Piper, they hit it off right away. My mom warned me then that I should get out while I could if I wanted any chance of really having any kind of normalcy or real life with Piper. I should have listened to her then. I guess a mother always knows.

I snap back to reality when my phone rings.

"Alex." It is my boss.

"Yeah it's me." I'm sure I came off a little annoyed, because I already know what's coming next.

"Anyway you can get your leather toting ass in here today."

"Sorry mother fucker, I am off to see my prison wife today." He sighs heavily. It has been a particularly busy week in the whole tat business.

"Ok Vause, what about saving my ass tomorrow?" I chuckle a bit, because honestly, it is not like I have anything better to do with Piper not being here with me yet.

"That I can do." He laughs on the other end of the phone before he thanks me and hangs up. I have to admit I was kind of looking forward to my two days off. Oh well, gots to make the monies if I want to have the extras.

I look at my watch and see that it is time for me to head out. I am pretty stoked at the fact that I don't have to use the taxi system any longer. Piper and I are now the proud owners of a new SUV. Sure the convertible on the lot looked a lot more tempting then this but I wanted to think practical for once, and this just screamed Piper's name. Of course I haven't told her yet, I am liking this whole keeping secrets (in a good way) thing.

I grab my things and throw it all in the car and make the hideously obnoxious drive to Litchfield. Seriously they picked a pretty fucked up area to put it in. There is always so much traffic congestion. When I get to the gate though, all of my irritation from the drive goes away and I just focus on one thing…the fact that I get to see my love again.

"Hey Vause." The donut loving asshole O'Neill says when I walk in.

He was never my favorite of the guards, especially when he waited almost a fucking month to put in a new order for me a new mattress after that bitch "Tucky" stole mine. I had backaches for weeks because of that…good for the vertebrae my ass…maybe his fat ass should try sleeping without a mattress and see how aligned he is after that.

I inwardly start to laugh at myself for starting this little quarreling in my mind. I definitely miss having someone to talk to on a daily basis. When I am not at work I am usually huddled against one of the couch arms with a throw blanket across me reading a book. I love reading, but I enjoyed it more when I would look up and Piper was next to me reading or folding laundry and moving her hips to some beat that was playing in the background. I snap out of my muse when I hear my name called and I am led back to the visitation room. I sit in one of the empty seats that are back there and wait.

Piper is one of the first to come in and she is sporting a pretty sizeable black eye. I stand right away and I can't hide the anger that is splayed across my face.

"Piper, what the fuck?"

"Shh Al, keep your voice down, it's nothing, you should have seen the other guy." She is trying to make a joke about it as she steps up so that we can embrace each other.

"Not funny Piper. What happened?" She starts to chew on her bottom lip, which is usually code for "I started it and I don't want you to know the details because you will kick my ass"

"Fuck Piper, what did you do?" She straightens in her seat as I whisper shout to her.

"Alex, just promise me you won't get upset." She continues to chew on her lip and throws in those Bambi eyes for special effect.

"Too late, now what did you do?" I cross my arms in front of me and give her a stern look.

"Okay, so let's say that maybe I was in the bathroom, and maybe I found a cellphone in there tucked in between the wall and a loose tile, and maybe I grabbed it and snapped a couple of seductive selfies for you this morning, but didn't have time to send them to you because I got caught, and maybe someone stole said phone out of my hands and then tried to…you know…get a good look at my goods and…"I cut her off.

I am secretly amused at the fact that she was trying to send me dirty pictures of herself but I didn't want her to see that.

"WHO?" I say with the anger that I am about to muster.

"Don't you want to hear the rest…it actually gets better?" She has this huge smile on her face.

"Who Piper, don't fuck with me right now, it's been a bad week." Her smile falters and is replaced with a concerned look on her face.

"Baby what's wrong?" I sigh and start to let my anger slide as her hand moves across the table and is now sitting on top of mine stroking my skin lightly.

"Nothing to worry about Pipes, I just can't wait until you come home." Her smile returns.

"Hey it's Vause, you're looking good. Must be that whole, "don't fuck with me attitude because my bitch is in prison" persona." Piper and I can't help but bust out laughing at Nicky's antics. I fucking miss that messy haired asshole.

"Hey Nichols, who you visiting today?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"The moms is finally making an appearance." She seems to be excited at the prospect. Piper and I just smile at her and return to our conversation.

"I miss you too Alex, more than you know. I woke up so fucking wet this morning just knowing you were coming to see me today." I lifted my brow and gave her a knowing look.

I leaned over to her and listened as her breath hitched.

"I go to bed wet every night and wake up soaked every morning just thinking about the first place my tongue is going to be when you get out of this place." I pull back snickering as she tries to regain whatever composure she might have left after my statement.

"Fuck Alex." She says a little too loudly and Nicky turns and waves her finger at us.

"She seems to be enjoying her visit." Piper says when she is able to snap back into reality again. She looks over at the Nichols and her mother.

"Hopefully her mom won't fuck her over again, Nicky is good people." I stare at her direction for a moment until Piper starts to talk again.

"How is your job?"

"It's going alright, Dale wants me to do some practice tats. He wants to see just how creative I can be with a needle and a little bit of ink." She is beaming.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing Al, I am just so proud of you. I know that things aren't easy for you." I know she is talking about my thoughts on wanting to take heroin again. I just shrug my shoulder and we decide to leave that conversation out of the ears of others.

"I'm really trying Pipes." She squeezes my hand.

"I love you Al." Just as I am about to say something back, Bennett calls for all inmates to return to their quarters.

Piper and I stand in unison and we both hold each other close.

"I love you too Piper." I finally get out and I place a small kiss on her neck.

We pull away and say our goodbyes, knowing that in less than a month we won't have to pull away so quickly if we don't choose to.

I watch as her and Nicky go towards the door and as I am about to exit out the other way when I am stopped.

"Hey Vause, did Chapman tell you that Big Boo tried to get a little piece of her "pie" and she beat the shit out of her."

All I heard was Piper yelling out Nicky's name as they were both taken out of the visitation room.

I couldn't help the anger that started to rise when I thought of Big Boo trying to get my girl, but it quickly fizzled and I started to laugh a little bit because fuck…Pipes took on Big Boo and she won.

Maybe it's me that will turn in to her little bitch when she comes home for good…a wanky thought.

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you all continue to enjoy this story. **

**Any suggestions, just let me know.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Time (Part 1)

Time (Part1)

The sun shines through the tiny opening in my curtains and I am reminded that it is the start of another day. Today is not just any day though, it is one that will most likely be filled with a lot of laughter and a lot of tears as well. I open my eyes a couple of times to get use to the light in the room. I have never really been one for mornings, especially when I am waking up alone. Mornings was always Piper's thing. I turn over quickly and check the time on my phone…7:47am. It is much later than I anticipated it to be. I look at my calendar to check the date just to make sure that my mind isn't playing tricks on me…it's not.

Today is the day that Piper is being released from Litchfield. I am so beyond excited right now that I can barely contain myself. I have been waiting for this day that we would be out in the real world again together for a long time. Piper phoned me yesterday to give me all of the details. She is being released at 9:00am and from there we have a pretty important date with the other person that is very special to me.

Today is the anniversary of my mom's death. I had explained to Piper that I was going to head to the cemetery to talk to her before picking her up, but she asked that I please wait for her because she wanted this to be the first thing that we did together. I had always gone alone in the years before I ended up in prison. Never have I had someone go and sit with me. I think that I always would have preferred to go alone anyway because I have never been one to want to show my weakness. Today is different though, I want this to be something that Piper and I share and hopefully in the many years to come this could be something that we can continue to share.

I glance at the clock again and see that it has already been another 30 minutes. I tend to lose my train of thought when I am thinking about my mom. I hurriedly pick out some clothes for today and jump into the shower. I realize just how quick I have to be, because I am sure that traffic is going to be a fucking bitch today. During my marathon shower all I could think about was Piper and the fact that tomorrow we would be showering together. I couldn't help the heat that was starting to rise within me, but I quickly pushed it down…there is no way that I have time to rub one out right now. I chuckle to myself and turn the water off before quickly drying myself off with the towel.

I quickly brushed and blow dried my hair and threw on some makeup before rushing to get dressed. I headed out of the door in record time and started my journey back to Litchfield…hopefully for the last time...well unless Piper and I both decide to be visitors this time. Just as I suspected, the drive was hell. Today I was especially antsy and maybe I flipped off a couple fickle fucks for not driving over the speed limit but shit…I just wanted to get her in my arms.

When I finally got to the prison I checked my clock. 8:59am.

"Way to go Vause." I cheered to myself…because yeah I made it just in time. In fact, I'm fucking early.

As I walked towards the doors, I felt myself starting to get really nervous.

"Jesus fuck Vause, calm your shit." I mumbled as I tried to stop the shaking in my body before I got to the front entrance.

It was strange walking through the doors again. I mean ever since I was released there has always been this sense of relief but today was even more so. Today meant something different, so much more to me than the day that I got my walking papers. Today signified a new beginning, not only for me and for Piper as individuals, but also for US. I couldn't contain the smile that was written all over my face as I walked in and I was able to see through the tiny opening. They were finishing up with Piper's release. She hasn't seen me yet, but I could see the spark of happiness written all over her. I hope that she is just as excited as I am to start our lives together again. I am just hoping this time around that I don't fuck anything up.

"Hey there Vause, you ready to pick up your firecracker? She's lucky she didn't get added time for the stunt her and Nichols pulled last week." I give her a confused look and then put that back in my mind to question Piper about later...

What the fuck did she do this time? I thought to myself and then I just laughed as cranky old Bell tries to make small talk. I nod my head in agreement and then turn my attention back to the little opening.

I can see Bennett handing over her clothes and the things that she came in here with. It dawned on me that Piper had asked me to bring her something nice to walk out of here with.

"Can you hand these off to Chapman?" I asked Bell, trying to sound all official.

"Now Vause, do you think I have gone soft for you or something?" I just give her a little smirk and she smiles back and takes the clothes and walks away to hand them off to Bennett.

I watch as Piper's eyes light up as soon as her clothes are handed off. She finally looks through the tiny opening and our eyes meet. It is so cliché, you know the whole "when our eyes met it was love at first sight" bullshit that they put in the movies. However, I could not contain that same feeling inside of me. It was like this is it, we are finally got our shit together, and we finally get what we have waited years for and what we finally deserve…each other.

"You look good Vause." Bell says when she comes back in to sit down.

"Thanks Bell, you too." She smiles back.

"Hey Bell, you still giving O'Neill some of your special snatch treats." I couldn't hold my laugh at the look that she gave me.

She was just about to answer when the door opened up and Healy and Bennett were walking Piper out to where I was now standing.

"Are we allowed to touch now Healy, or is our lesbian request denied." He looks back with a surprised look but it softens quickly. Piper had said that he finally got used to the whole idea that the Chapman/Healy train was never going to take off.

When I got the nod of approval, she didn't wait for me to make a move. She ran up to me and it took everything in me to stick my ground so that she didn't take me to the floor right there.

"Oh my god Al, I love you so much." She said between kisses.

"I love you too Pipes." I said in return with my own kisses.

When Piper went to wrap her legs around my waist, I almost forgot where we were and I pushed her against the wall. I quickly came to my senses though when I heard Healy clear his throat. Piper urgently untangled from me and settled on entangling her fingers with mine. We both bid a farewell to the guards and we walked out of there…together.

The smile on my face was bigger than it had ever been as the doors of Litchfield closed behind us. My emotions took over and that was all it took for me to smash our bodies together and for my lips to come in contact with her again…this time in a chaste and wanting kiss. I wasted no time thrusting my tongue inside her hot mouth, tasting and touching ever part of her I could within those confines. I held back a moan as her tongue found entrance within my mouth as well and we held a beautiful battle. When a low moan escaped from her mouth I knew I had better stop or we were going to put on quite a show. Which fuck, honestly I didn't care, I have missed her so much, but we both have something important to do today.

I am the first to break the kiss under protests from both of us. I nipped her bottom lip and watched as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Why did you close your eyes?" I questioned her. She had a few tears trickling down.

"Because I knew it was all real if you were still standing in front of me when our kiss ended." There were tears welling up inside of me as well, but I was able to keep them at bay.

"It's real Pipes…all of this." She clung tightly to me and I took the car keys out of my pocket when we got closer to our SUV.

"Al, did you call a cab?" I gave her a smirk as I took the things that she was carrying out of her hands and handed her a set of keys.

"For you baby. Consider it a got out of prison present." Her tears now had no chance of hiding themselves as they trickled down her cheeks and pooled around her lips.

"Al, are you serious?" I walked her to the driver's side door and opened it up and helped her inside.

"I'm serious." I reassured her as I kissed her lips and closed her door. I made my way to the other side and got in the car.

After the little bit of time that it took for all of this to finally sink in, she started the ignition.

"It's beautiful Al." Was all she said as she placed the car in gear and we headed towards our destination.

It didn't dawn on me, the whole time we were driving to the cemetery that I didn't have to give her any directions. I decided to just let that fact go though, because I am sure that she could have figured out that I chose the best place possible in New York as my mother's final resting place.

I grabbed the blanket that I had brought and the dozen white roses that Piper and I picked up along the way and started towards the trail. As we walked through the headstones my emotions went into overdrive. I mean of course I have seen her a few times since I got out of prison, but today was different. I could not get that horrific day out of my head, my aunt's call, losing my mom and Piper on the same day, and then now…getting this chance to come and talk to my mom and this time not being alone…but being back with Piper.

"She would be so proud of you Alex." I am brought out my thoughts when Piper takes the blanket out of my hands and lays it in front of my mom's headstone. She then takes my hand and pulls me down to rest in between her legs, with my back against her front.

I have never been one to be weak, or to show my weakness, but here right in this moment I am happy that she is the one that is holding me. When her arms come around to pull me closer to her, I collapse in them and my held back tears finally start to fall.

"She was so beautiful Alex." I run my sleeve over my eyes to dry them as much as I can.

"She was. Her looks were timeless. She used to say that beauty was overrated, it was heart that made you noticeable. I loved her so much Piper." I lost it again as I held tight to Piper's arms.

"I use to call her at least twice a week. She always gave me the best advice. She would always tell me how happy she was that we were together." I perked up, because I did not realize how close Piper and my mother were.

"I remember a few months after leaving Paris, all I wanted to do was call her and tell her how much I fucked up everything between the two of us. I just wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be okay, like she always did. It took me a while to figure out that I couldn't do that anymore. So I used to drive out her once a week and bring her fresh flowers and I would talk to her. I didn't know how to get a hold of you anymore, your phone number had changed and I just needed to see her. Part of me even hoped that on one of my visits I would see you as well." I could hear her voice crack and I could feel her tears falling on my neck as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss there.

I couldn't help that happiness that welled up at the fact that Piper took the time to visit my mom as often and she did. The sadness quickly took over though when I realized that she had also been hoping to reconnect with me during her visits as well. The drug cartel kept me so busy, that I didn't get the chance to visit my mom as often as I had wanted.

"Diane was one of a kind Alex. She loved everything about you and she was always so proud of you despite your job. She used to tell me how much she hated your line of work, and we used to talk about how afraid the two of us were that we would get a call that something happened to you." The tears don't stop. We are both clinging to each other so tightly. Her because of the guilt that she still carried for leaving, and me for the fact that I made the two most important people in my life worry unnecessarily because of my choice of work.

"She was everything that I had ever wanted out of my own mother." Piper sighed deeply and then moved my body to sit straight so that she could stand up. She then walked over so that she was now in front of my mom's headstone where she knelt down. She placed a kiss on my mom's stone and then traced her fingers around her name before placing the roses in the vase in front.

"I love you Diane, and I will do everything in my power to never break your daughter's heart again." With that she walked towards me again and held out her hand for me to stand up.

I took it with ease and let her help me up. My tears were still falling but this time they were mixed with some happiness and relief. I kissed Piper lightly on the cheek and turned towards my mother's resting place and just stood there for a moment before getting down on my knees in front of her.

"I bet you are up there laughing your head off. You always knew that Piper and I would find each other again. You always told me not to fuck this up, because she was the only person that you approved of. You always said that she was special, and a lot of that was because she was the only one that could handle my bad attitude and my shit." I hear Piper lightly chuckle behind me.

"You were right Mom, you always were. I just wished that I could have fixed things when you were still here." I cry again.

I feel Piper come closer and her arms close around me again.

"She already knows Al." With that, I place a kiss on her headstone and move to stand up.

"I love you mom." I whisper before helping Piper pick up and fold the blanket.

As we were about to walk away, I caught what I thought was my name being called in the distance.

"ALEX!" I turned to see a familiar figure coming towards the two of us.

"Alex, who is that?" Piper says a little worried as she places her arms protectively around me.

"Aunt Tina, is that you?" My question is quickly answered when another set of arms are around me, practically shoving Piper out of the way.

"Alexandra, I knew that I might find you here today. How are you sweetheart, you still look so beautiful, skinny I might add, but just as beautiful as your mother." I do my best to try to pry away her tight grip as nicely as I can.

"I'm fine and yes I am still trying to get my junk food figure back." The two of us laugh. I catch a glimpse of Piper who is holding a soft stare at the stranger in front of her.

I reach my hand behind me for Piper to take ahold of it and pull her to my side. I am cut off as I open my mouth to introduce her.

"Piper, it is so nice to finally meet you. Diane told me so much about the stunning blonde that captured the heart of her vixen daughter." Piper and I both looked at each other surprised, and then gave my aunt a strange look.

"Oh don't look at me like that Alexandra, your mother was so proud of this one. She hung up every picture that you sent her of the two of you." I secretly chuckled a bit, because my mother had told me once on the phone that she had done that.

We stared at each other for a bit longer before an envelope in my mother's handwriting was handed over to me.

"I have been holding on to this for you for years. I come out here as often as I can trying to see if you are here. I didn't have your new address or number so i have kept it in the car with me wherever i go. I just had a feeling you would be here today. Your mother told me to give it to you after you got out of your top secret job. She never would tell me what that was. She just said that you were going through a phase. I am assuming since you went to prison that you are technically considered to be out of that line of work." She gave me a knowing look and I nodded towards her.

She handed over a thick manila envelope addressed to "Alexandra" the name that only my mom and my aunt would ever call me. I trickled my fingers across my mom's handwriting and stopped myself before another tear started to escape.

"She loved you so much Alexandra, she always said no matter what you ever did, you were still her greatest accomplishment in life." The tear finally fell after hearing that.

"Well I am going to pay my respects, you need to get that skinny ass to my house so that I can make you a proper meal…so damn skinny." I nodded and then braced myself when she gave me a big hug. My aunt was always there for me, but she never quite understood my choice for wanting to be with women and would occasionally try to set me up on blind dates with men. I always kept a protective distance away from her for that.

We said our good-byes and then Piper and I made our way to our car. When we got inside I held the envelope close to me. Her hand made its way over to squeeze my thigh reassuringly and then stayed there.

I decided then to hand the envelope over to Piper.

"Will you?" She gave me a small smile and then moved her hand to open it up.

I could see the trace amounts of water start to well up in her eyes as she took out what appeared to be a big stack of pictures. I looked closer and smiled, realizing those were all of the pictures that I had sent to her. We sifted through them for a moment before Piper pulled out what appeared to be a letter from my mother. She started to hand it over to me but I shook my head signaling that I wanted her to read it to me.

She choked back a couple of lose tears and then started to read.

_**My Dearest Alexandra-**_

_**If you are reading this letter, than the inevitable has happened and I am no longer with you in a physical sense. **_

_**Alexandra my love, I don't care what anyone tells you…Time is not a measure, it is a being. A living, breathing, bipolar being.**_

_** I swear it really does have a personality baby girl. In fact, I would say that is has multiple actually. One minute, time can be your best friend and another it can be your worst enemy. It likes to mess with you too. It makes you think that you have a lot of it and then out of nowhere…it's gone. And yet, still it is always there. It is enough to drive a grown woman mad. **_

_**Here are some lessons that I learned about time through the years:**_

_**1 Time really does fly when you are having fun. Time is one of life's cruelest realities, right up there with the whole act that healthy food tastes like shit and unhealthy food tastes like heaven…yes baby I do drop the occasional curse word from time to time. **_

_**So back to this time thing. Say you and my future daughter in law (hopefully Piper) are in Aruba for your honeymoon. At first you think that five days there is a long time right. But the bright and sunny days pass by as quickly as the waves of the Aruban shore. Before you know it Alexandra, you are gripping onto your beach chair for dear life, forcing Piper to pry your fingers from it and telling you to get moving already so that you two don't miss your flight. This is strictly hypothetical, of course **_

_**2 It also flies when you have things to do. I always, always underestimated the amount of time that it would take me to do my Saturday chores (cleaning this beautiful house that you bought me, shopping, laundry, etc.) Throughout the week, I would constantly put things off until the weekend because I thought I would have all of the TIME in the world to do it. But, when you lump it all into one day, it is like Time speeds up just to mess with you. You actually only end up tackling two of the list of maybe eight things that were on that massive to do list for the day, which in turn makes you feel like a big whopping failure. **_

_**Depressing, I know. **_

_**The point here is to have low expectations. I normally would never recommend that to you, but in this case, it seems to be the only way to end the day without wanting to punish yourself. **_

_**3 Time does NOT fly when you are at work or at school. I think that when we are in situations where we are bored, or just really wanting to get home to our beautiful daughters for some much needed snuggle time we are just more aware of time. I hated the fact that I had to work so much to make ends meet. All I wanted to do was be a "normal" mother with an 8 to 5 job so that I could get you off to school and be able to come home and cook you dinner, leaving me some Time to help you with your homework and then we could have read books and watched movies and just…been together. Every second I was away from you, I found myself looking at the clock more often, only to see that just two minutes have passed, not the 30 minutes that I was hoping for. Remember what I am telling you Alexandra, for you this can all be fixed, at work anyway. **_

_**If you make sure that you have a lot of work to do during you time away from "her, Time will pass more quickly and before you know it you'll be on your way home singing "Party Likes It's 1999", or whatever stuff you are listening to these days. Anyway you will drive home singing that at the top of your lungs and contemplating whether or not to cook that healthy chicken dish tonight or just pick up a bean burrito from your all-time favorite taco truck at the end of the street. Once again: Hypothetical.**_

_**4 Sometimes it stands still. These moments are rare, and they can be good or bad. I first witnessed this the day you were born. They put your bloody wrinkled little form on top of my chest and there was no concept of time. It was just you and me against the world my love. I remember it happened again when you took your first step. Your chubby little legs kicking up and you got so excited that you fell and hit your head on the side of the coffee table. I guess this one could be considered a good and a bad memory…you still carry the scar above your left temple. **_

_**It could happen when you see a loved one who's been gone for a long time, or during an accident when your life flashes before your eyes. It can even happen in that moment when you realize that you messed up the best thing that ever happened to you and then in an instant you turn your life back around and you get it back. Whenever that happens to you Alexandra, take note and etch it into your memory my darling.**_

_**When time stands still, it's because your life is about to change. **_

_**The bottom line is make the most of Time. There are 24 hours in a day, there always has been, and always will be. Knowing that, and knowing the four rules that I have stated above, get ahead of Time. Don't let it control you. Know what to expect and plan accordingly. Spend your time on things that matter. (For the record, sometimes what matters the most is alone time and family time. Just saying you don't always have to spend it being productive) and as much as Time will drive you crazy, it really it precious. Don't waste it. **_

_**P.S. I opened a bank account many years ago and saved almost every penny of the money that you sent to me. It is all sitting there for you. You always gave me more than I ever needed. The house is also still sitting there waiting for you to claim it too baby, and the car. (Your Aunt said that she would take care of things until you were ready for it all…I swore your Aunt Tina to secrecy...don't put out a hit for her). I wanted to make sure that you were doing right by yourself before everything was handed over. I knew you could do it…I had no doubts at all. I'm hoping that you and Piper have found each other again. You were always the best part of each other, as you were always the best part of me. **_

_**Last but not least.**_

_** For God's sake Alexandra if you have found her again, put a ring on her finger and do everything you can to make sure that the two of you never lose sight of each other again. You need her just as much as I am sure that she needs you. (The ring that my mother gave me on my 16**__**th**__** birthday is in the jewelry box in my bedroom…give it to her.)**_

_**And P.S.S. I still want GRANDCHILDREN**_

_**Love You **__**Always and Forever**_

_MOM_

She took a deep breath and then folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. We sat there in silence, our hands clinging to each other and our tears falling. I went over in my head the things that her letter said to me about time and the fact that she had kept everything that I ever given her. Then that realization hit me…hard.

"Piper, I sent my mother over $10,000 a month plus extras for three years." Both of our eyes went wide as we tried do the math in our head.

"Oh my god Al, she left you all of it." I thought about Piper's words for a moment and then shook my head.

"No Pipes, she left US all of it." I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle sweetly.

"She knew my heart only belonged to one other person besides her." With that said we both made the decision to get the keys to my mom's house from my aunt and take a little drive out there.

Piper and i switched spots so that i could drive, since I knew where to go. As I out the car in gear I started thinking about her letter. There was one thing that my mom said just kept playing over and over in my head…

Don't waste time.

I vowed that I would try to never again do that. Piper and I would have to make a decision what to do with the house and if that is where we wanted to start our lives together, but one thing was definitely for sure.

The first thing that I am going to do when I lay her down tonight is put my mother's ring on her finger.

**Author Notes. **

**I hope that you enjoyed more of a sentimental chapter. This one took a while to write and I decided to spit it up into two chapters because it started to get so long. **

**A very exciting and HOT part two coming soon. **

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6 Time (Part 2)

Time Part 2

The drive to my mother's house was nice. I had researched tons of houses when I knew for sure that I really wanted to buy her one. None of them seemed quite good enough though. It was actually Kubra that had mentioned the city of Brewerton to me once and after I looked into the area further I found that it looked pretty safe. On one of mine and Piper's rare and few visits back to the states I looked at some real estate in the area and found a house on Clarecastle Path that I thought was perfect, so I purchased it for her.

I found after buying that place that I actually enjoyed purchasing homes like that so I purchased a couple more. All of that went to shit though when my need for heroin outweighed my need for security. I lost it all in the midst and ultimately ended up in prison. My mom's house was saved though. Her house was purchased through different channels, so it wasn't traceable. Thank God I did one thing smart through that phase in my life.

"Al, are you alright?"

When we pulled up to the house, I remembered the day that I brought my mom here. She was too excited to see me to realize that I had just told her that it was hers. She just kept giving me those mom eyes and hugging and kissing me as I was trying to put the keys in her hands. A stray tear made its way down my face as I recall that memory. I reach over and squeeze Piper's hand.

"I'm okay, just remembering when I gave this place to my mom."

"It's beautiful Alex." She said in awe as she took in the sight before her. I had only brought Piper here on one occasion after my mom had gotten settled.

"She thought so too." I quietly said.

We walked a little further to the front porch where we stopped to sit down for a moment.

"She never could figure out what to do with all of the rooms. She said she decorated them for her future grandkids. I use to laugh at her on the phone because she would explain them to me. I always told her that she needed to go and find her another kid because there was no way that kids were in my future. She used to tell me that I just needed to grow up first. She's right Piper."

I look over at her and she has this look on her face that is hard for me to read, but I continued on.

"Remember when you and I were sitting on my bunk that night and I told you that if you wanted to nest and have babies that you had to pick Larry. I lied to you. I just didn't realize it at the time. I think I was just trying to protect my heart from breaking again. I want those things you know. A house like this, kids and the chance to wife you up." She laughs.

"Wife me up." She scoots in closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yep." We both laugh again and then move to stand up.

"How many bedrooms does this place have Al, I can't remember?"

"Four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Hey kid do you remember the back yard? It has a full sized pool and hot tub, oh and a few acres." Piper looks at me confused.

"I never could figure out why you bought such a big house for just her?"

"I use to catch her looking in those better homes magazines a lot when I was younger and she always said she wanted to know what it was like to live a life like that. So I made it happen for her as soon as the money really started to come in. No expense was too much for my mother, or for you for that matter." She looked at me adoringly as we walked to the front door and I opened it up and stepped back into my mother's world.

We took a tour of the house. It was pretty emotional for me and for Piper as well. There were still a few pictures hanging on the wall of my mother and me when I was younger and from the visits that I snuck in to come and see her.

"Al look at this." Piper comes towards me holding a frame in her hand.

"Remember this, it's when we went to…" I cut her off.

"Cambodia." We both stared at the photo of the two of us. Piper was kissing my cheek and I was smiling an open mouth smile as a nice tourist took that shot for us.

"That was one of her favorite pictures. I snuck a copy of that one in her casket with her before I closed it. She always said that I looked my happiest when I was with you." I took a deep breath and did my best to hold my emotions in check.

We toured the downstairs, which consisted of a dining room, family room, nook area and a sizeable kitchen as well as a bathroom. The stairway to the upper part of my mom's home was filled with old pictures of when I was younger.

"You were so cute and chubby Alex. Look at this one." I laughed because of course my mom would hang a naked baby picture of me for everyone to see.

When we got upstairs we went off into the first room that was my mom's bedroom. The room as well as the rest of the house was so immaculately kept and still furnished. My Aunt really put in a lot of time to keep this place in amazing conditions. I have to remember to thank her for that. When I stepped in her room I swore I could smell her perfume. Chanel #5. I remember one time she made a comment about liking Piper's perfume, so I always made sure that she had it.

"Look Alex." Piper pulled me over to a picture that was taken in Bali when I flew my mom out to spend time with Piper and I. My mom was in the middle and she is smiling really big as she held on to the two of us. I look over at Piper and her tears are falling. She sets the picture down and I squeeze her hand and we look around some more.

The master bathroom was a favorite for both of us. Complete with a Jacuzzi tub and a huge separate shower.

"I can think of what to do in there." Piper says with an innocence about her as she points at the shower and suddenly the sadness falls away for a bit.

I send her my signature smirk and she shakes her head, because she knows I would totally be down for that. As great as that sounds, we are both intrigued with what other surprises my mom holds in this house. When we start to walk out of my mom's bedroom I forget about something that is in there. I tell Piper to go ahead and keep on looking around.

I walk over to my mom's dresser and open up her top drawer to find her jewelry box. Inside of it is the ring that she told me about in her letter. I took it carefully out of there and slipped in my pocket, before closing everything back up.

"Thanks Mom." I mouthed before making my way to find Piper again.

I found Piper in a room two doors down. There were nursery rhymes painted on the walls and baby furniture already inside of there.

"She must have known something about you that you didn't. There are two rooms like this." Piper said quietly as she skimmed her hands over a white crib.

I moved to sit in the rocking chair that sat in the corner next to a bookshelf filled with books. Piper caught eye of me sitting and made her way over to sit in my lap.

"Could you imagine our life like this Alex, honestly?" Her doe eyes were beaming.

"I couldn't back then, I was too much into a bad thing. Now with you…and only you…that is all I can see." Her smile got even bigger and she leaned into me. I kissed the top of her forehead and I rocked us for a few minutes before we finished the grand tour.

When we walked out of the house we both stood there and stared at it for a while before getting back in the car and making our way to our home. The drive was long as I took the back way home. I had learned many different ways to make it home because I couldn't seem to spend too much time alone in the house alone. I think we both preferred that longer drive. It was needed as Piper and I were letting the early events of our day together sink in.

I felt a squeeze on my thigh and then realized that Piper had been calling my name for a while now.

"Alex what are you thinking?" There was so much going through my head.

"About you, us, my mom, what to do with her house, her car? My mind is so full right now Pipes. So much just came out of nowhere today."

"Alex listen to me. I know that today has been a huge day for both of us. But I also know that we don't have to make any rush decisions. We are both in this for the long run, which means we can lean on each other and make decisions together." She has always known the right things to say to calm me down.

I laced our fingers together and held on as I drove the last couple of minutes to our own little home.

"It's not much, nothing compared to my mom's house, but it's all I could do." She looks at me in awe as she walks through our home filled with books and pictures of the two of us.

"Oh Alex, it is perfect." She says as she starts to cry.

I walk up to her and she collapses to the ground holding her head in her hands.

"Pipes?" She looks up at me through tear stained eyes as I kneel down in front of her.

"I never thought I could be this happy again. I thought that I fucked everything up. I thought my chance to be with you was over and then when we were in prison we found each other again, and even though I fucked things up in there you still stood by me. I have been horrible to you Alex."

"Piper I have been horrible to you too. This is on both of us. We both have to take fault for the past and do everything that we can not to repeat things."

"You are amazing Alex, I hope you know that. Look what you have done already since you have been out. You got a job…a normal one. I couldn't even fathom what that was going to look like." I smile.

"Yeah me neither." I shake my head.

"You got us a place to call home and a car…which are both beautiful by the way." She takes a deep breath and continues on.

"What I am trying to say Alex is I don't care what we do or where we go from this day forward, as long as we go together." She is still crying and I sit beside her and throws my arms around her and pull her into my lap.

When she lifted her head to look at me I could see all of the love that she held for me in her gaze. It was the look that threw me head over heels for her the first night that we met and the same one that kept me going during the three amazing years we were together. It was also the gaze that I longed for in the eight horrific years that we spent apart. It was the look that brought us back together and kept us together at Litchfield. It the one thing that always stayed constant.

I leaned down and took her lips in mine. I had been waiting since our last kiss to do this again. I never could get enough of her. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and I used my strength to displace my weight so that I could put my arms under her thighs and lift her up with me. I stood up holding her in my arms bridal style and walked her into our bedroom. My lips stayed locked with hers the whole time I was trying to pull off this pretty badass maneuver.

When I did finally break our kiss that look was in her eyes mixed with something else that I was all too familiar with. We had waited long enough to be in this moment, and there was no way in fucking hell that I was going to put it off for a moment longer.

I unbuttoned the clasp on my black blazer and pulled it off to let it fall from my shoulders and tossed it to the chair in the corner. I then looked at Piper and mouthed for her to "get over here." She got up on her knees and started to make her way over to me. When she was close enough I put my fingers on the hem of the white blouse that I brought for her and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a new pink lace bra that I had bought for her the other day. I ran my nails lightly down her abs which made her moan softly. I then took my hands and ran them around her back and up to the clasp on her bra where I released it and watched as she finished taking it off and threw it over to the floor.

My hands wasted no time in finding her breasts and squeezing them softly and then letting them go. She let out a frustrated huff but I quickly silenced it when I surged up and took her lips in mine again. One of my hands found residence on her lower back as my other painted a trail down her beautiful body, running up and down her sides and then finally finding the waistband of her dress pants and playing with the thin lining there.

It was Piper that pulled away breathless this time as I nipped and pulled on her bottom lip.

"Oh God Alex, please." She was begging. Begging for me to touch her, to taste her, to love her.

I gently moved my arms to place them around her and I laid her down. She was trying to make quick work of her pants and I couldn't hold back the little laugh at her persistence. When she started to get flustered I leaned down to help her unzip them and then pull them and her underwear down.

"Thank God for Nair, huh." She laughs out when she is finally on full display in front of me.

Nair was a blessing in prison. Since we were not allowed to have razors we used that wonderful invention. Which obviously was not as great as waxing but it still made us feel somewhat normal. I remember the day after I got out of prison…waxing was on the top of my list. Piper laughed at me for a while for that one. I just told her that I was all up for getting my priorities straight from now on. I forget about that and put my attention back on the beauty that is right in front of me.

"Always so beautiful." I say as my hands stroke up and down her body and stop to rub circles on her hips.

I lean up slightly and grab the hem of my shirt and lift it over my head, baring my black lace bra to her. Her hands immediately come up and she is cupping my breasts roughly kneading them pulling at my skin. I arch into her touch and momentarily lose my train of thought.

"Fuck Piper." I gasp out when she grabs one of my already hardened nipples and pinches it a little too hard.

"I have missed you so much Alex." She pants out as she cants her hips upwards in order to gain some much needed friction. I bare down hard into her hips to give her a little relief but I quickly retreat, because I want to make this last.

I look at her eyes, they are glossy and dark, full of love and desire. My favorite look on her I would have to say.

"Too much clothes." She wines out as I feel her fingers lining the waistband of my pants and doing everything she can to try to get them off.

I begin to raise my body up, leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen, down her hips and then a small kiss on her smooth mound. She gasps as I get off of the bed and move to stand up. She starts to protest my actions, but quickly quiets when she sees me pulling my pants down my thighs and then ultimately kicking them in the direction of our growing pile of clothes. I start to go back towards her but she wags her finger at me. I give her a smile and then a small smirk before I relieve myself of my matching bra and panties.

"That's better." She says as I make my way back in between her legs. This time I can feel the heat radiating off of her skin and it is enough to send me into sexual overdrive.

I brace myself on my forearms and start to kiss her exposed skin again. This time starting at her neck, lightly nipping and sucking on her salty sweet skin. When I get to her pulse point and bite down a little harder, she arches up and I can feel her lower half come in contact with mine. I could not suppress the low moan that escaped from my mouth.

"Please Alex." She purrs when my kisses go lower, this time across the length of her collarbone and continuing from there.

I look up, her head is thrown back and her swollen lips are parted. She is absolutely stunning in this state. I reach a hand up searching for hers. One is grasping the sheets as the other searches for residence. I link our fingers together tightly and begin the journey downward.

Her skin is hot and becoming sweaty from my relentless teasing. Piper hates when I don't get right to the chase, but I know that she is much for satisfied in the long run when she lets me do things my way.

I slowly leave open mouth kisses in the space between her breasts, while moving my free hand to squeeze and roll a hard nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Her mouth falls open wider and I smile at the fact that we don't have to rush in fear that we are going to get caught by one of the guards or from Nichols and Morello spying on us. I internally laugh at the fact because fuck those two girls always knew when Pipes and I were up to no good. I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts and get back to my task at hand…showing Piper how much I love her.

I continue to knead her breasts between my hand as my lips move down her body. Her slim frame arches up when I hit a particularly sensitive spot on her body. I lick along the curvature of her hips and nip the sensitive skin there. She cries out my name and I know that sound. She is about to lose all control. I dart out my tongue and run it along the outline of her navel, dipping it inside and swirling it around for a couple of seconds before I get up on my knees, leaving her body all together.

Her eyes had been closed, but when the warmth of my body leaves her they shoot open. I am on my knees in front of her with my extended finger beckoning for her.

"Come here." I say in a lower tone than normal. I can feel my own arousal starting to take over.

She gets up on shaky knees and makes her way over to me. We are face to face now. I run a hand down her body, stopping just short of her mound to cup it as my lips and teeth assault her neck. She throws her arms around me and clings on tight when two of my fingers trickle down lower and finally come in contact with her clit.

"Oh fuck Alex." She screams out when I apply pressure and my fingers start to make a tight circular motion around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her body is arching and thrusting into me as I try to keep a slow but steady rhythm. I move my fingers off of her clit and use them to spread her already soaked lips open wide. When the cold air hits her she gasps and makes a motion to close her legs.

"Please Al, I need you." She is begging now. Something that she does not do unless she is at the end of any control that she may have had.

I keep my fingers moving and help to brace her as she moves to lay her back against the mattress again. Two fingers massage her lips as my tongue darts up to lick along her earlobe and ultimately I take it in my teeth biting down gently. I let go and then move my mouth up to blow some hot air into her ear. She giggles at the tickling sensation.

"I want to taste you now baby." I tell her with a harsher nip this time. Her breath catches and she rolls her hips into my hand.

I don't waste any time situating my body in between her shaking legs. I know that I have teased her enough and it will take no time at all before she will be screaming my name. As I move down her body I take in the beauty of it. All of her soft curves and her ivory skin. Little things that I have missed so much about holding her.

As my body is now fully situated I can smell her. A smell I can only describe as purely Piper. The most intoxicating and addicting scent. I bend down, it is me that can't wait any longer now. When I tease Piper, she is not the only one that feels the effects of it. I can feel my own wetness against my upper thighs, but I forget about my own predicament and focus on Piper.

Her fingers are still laced with mine. I take my other hand and gently lift her leg over my shoulder so that she is spread wider for me. I look down and take in the sight of her. Her pussy is red and soaked. No more waiting. I flatten my tongue and lick from just below her entrance all of the way up to her hardened clit.

"Fuck." I whisper to myself, because she tastes so fucking amazing.

I look up after another long swipe of my tongue. Her head is lulled back against the headboard and her lips are pursed. Her chest is arched up and her free hand is now gripping my hair tightly. I forget about the pain of her grip though and continue to lap up her wetness. I swirl my tongue around her entrance and she pulls tighter on my hair making me gasp and pull away.

"Fuck Piper, keep doing that." I tell her and she tightens her grip even more.

Her leg tightens on my shoulder, because she knows what is coming next. I lick around her entrance a couple more times before plunging my tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh my God!" She screams out as she pushes her hips up hard and let's go of my hair.

I start a steady rhythm but then I quicken it. My tongue moves in a hard and fast pace as I bring two fingers down to rub tight circles on her clit once again. Her body is writhing beneath me and it is taking every ounce of my strength to keep her still so that I can work my magic.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." She screams out when my two fingers switch spots with my tongue and are now plummeting within her tight channel.

I lift my head up and wipe my lips on my arm, then smile up at her.

"Show don't tell." I tell her and then move my lips to wrap around her clit and begin to suck fiercely at the sensitive nerve.

"Fuck Alex…Ahhhh." Her free hand has found its way back to my hair as she tightens and pulls, trying to find a sense of steadiness.

"Cum for me Pipes." I pant out and continue on.

I tease and taunt her clit as my fingers scissor and curl within her sopping wet pussy. I feel her body start to tense up and a mild flutter start to pulse around my digits. I speed up my pace, this time adding a third finger, hitting her g-spot with force. I place a particularly hard bite on her clit and watch as her body spasms and contracts as her orgasm rips through her.

"Alllleeeexxxx!" She screams out as she clings to me hard.

Her body is arching up and bowing at the roughness of her orgasm. I remove my mouth from her clit, and stick my tongue near her opening to lap up the vast amounts of wetness that is coming out of her. My fingers slow, but they continue to push inside her, helping to ease her down from her high.

Her heart is beating so fast, but her body is starting to return to normal. A few minutes later and she is slapping at my hand to take my fingers out. She is so sensitive, especially when I take a long time to work her up, as I did today. Her body is still spasming but she is breathing better. Her arms are reaching for me now. I clean up the little bit of her cum that is left and then kiss my way up her sweaty skin. When we are face to face again, she takes my fingers and places them in her mouth to suck her juices off of them. I almost came right there, just watching her do that.

I mouth a "fuck" and shake my head at just how sexy she is. When she finishes cleaning up my fingers, she wraps her arms around my neck and brings me down to kiss her lips. It's not dirty or rushed. It's so much more. It's everything that we had been waiting for in the months that we were apart. Everything that we had hoped for…and more. When she pulled away breathless, the look on her face was indescribable.

As much as my own arousal was still very much apparent, I didn't want to leave this moment in her arms right now. I knew there would be plenty of time for that later on. We clung to each other and listened to each other's heart beat as we once again felt the safety that we brought to each other. I ran my fingers through her hair and looked down when I felt her body shift. She is now looking at me and smiling. I smile back and remember something that I wanted to do. I kiss her lips and smile before quickly getting out of bed. I look over my shoulder and she is looking at me confused. I just chuckle and walk over to my pants and take the tiny item out of my pocket. I stare at it for a moment before taking my spot back in the bed next to her.

She lays her head on my chest and I reach out for her left hand.

"You don't have to say yes or anything else right now. It doesn't even have to mean anything if you don't want it to, but my mom wanted you to have it and it is only right that her wish be granted." I took one last look at the beautiful gold ring with the single diamond in it and I placed it on Piper's ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

She lifted her hand and stared at the new addition to her finger for a moment before turning to look at me. She had tears falling and it took me a moment to realize that I did as well. She lifted up to kiss me gently on the lips.

"I heart you Alex." We both laughed slightly remembering that night in my prison bunk. I kissed her back sweetly.

"I heart you too Pipes." She smiled brightly and settled back on my exposed chest.

A few minutes of silence went by before Piper spoke again.

"Alex?" She tiredly says.

"Hmmm." I said in my own groggy voice.

"I say yes."

**Author Notes.**

**Well here is part 2…I hope that you all enjoyed this part of the story. **

**Thank you all for being patient with this storyline. I didn't want to jump right to the smut but I can assure you that there will be plenty of that in this story, if I continue on with it. **

**This has been my favorite to write so far.**

**I believe the story could end where it is now and still be okay but if anyone would like me to continue to write this one out I would be honored. **

**Questions.**

**Keep going or let it be?**

**Should they take Alex's mom's house?**

**Should Kubra come into the story or possibly another dramatic edge or should I refrain from drama for this particular story…(maybe they run into Larry)?**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Seizing The Moment

It's been two years since Piper and I were released from Litchfield. Two years filled with just about any emotion that you can think of, I am pretty sure that we have been through it all. They don't give you a manual on how to deal with life after prison…I am thinking that they should. Piper and I have come a long way since getting out of prison, and endured a lot of changes in our life as well.

A couple weeks after Piper's release we paid out the rest of our lease on our home and moved into my mother's. It didn't take a lot of convincing on either one of our parts. It was my mother's wishes, and we both wanted to honor what she wanted for the both of us. We didn't change much about the house. We kept the nursery's up and turned the fourth bedroom into an office for Piper and I.

The first few months after prison were really tough on Piper. Before prison she was always so used to being surrounded by family and lots of friends but when she was released everyone pretty much dropped her. She occasionally talked to Polly, but the friendship is pretty much non-existent these days.

Polly is now married to Larry. Piper and I read that they had tied the knot in the LIFESTYLES section in the paper last year. The fact that Polly was her best friend and didn't even tell her kind of made that one go south. Piper doesn't really talk to her family anymore either, except for her brother and her dad. Piper and her father had always been so close, I was happy to see that he remained that way after prison and when he found out that Piper and I wanted to be together. I expected a stern talking to the night he invited us to dinner, but it was just the opposite. He just told us that true love finds a way no matter what and then he proceeded to give us his blessing.

Piper's mom pretty much disowned her for "letting that home wrecker come back into her life." She didn't seem too phased over losing her mom in such a vial way, but I could tell that it really bothered her. I never told Piper, but I called her mother that night and expressed my disgust with her over not feeling that her daughter was worthy of her own choices. Piper found out about the conversation however, when her brother came over a couple of days later and said that her mother had cried herself to sleep. Even after that though, Piper hasn't heard from her since.

A couple months after moving into my Mom's house, my Aunt came over with some paperwork. Apparently my Mom had taken some of the money that I sent her and had purchased a significantly large life insurance policy. The Beneficiary was my Aunt, but the money was to be given to me once I was on the "right track" again, and so she handed it over to me.

Things have been going really well for us. I used some of the money from my Mom's life insurance policy and I bought a little shop in the heart of downtown New York, where Piper could expand on her soap and fragrance ideas. She was heartbroken when POPI went downhill because of her prison stint and her nonexistent business partner. I wanted to help make one of her dreams come true.

A couple of months ago we cut the ribbon and held a grand opening celebration for VAUSE. It is doing extremely well. I still make fun of her for naming it that though. She just says that it made no since to call it CHAPMAN'S when she would be changing her name anyway. I still smile every time she talks about us "taking the plunge" so to speak.

I quit working for Dale at the tattoo shop. I just figured since Piper and I weren't struggling that I could focus on one of my own passions…writing.

I finished my college degree in Literature; in fact I was at the top of my class. I will never forget the look on Piper's face when I received by AS. I told her it wasn't that big of a deal, it is not like I went to a prestige four year college or anything, but she wouldn't hear about it. She took me to a nice dinner that night and kept me up all night making me cum. She was bound and determined to break my record. The one in which I made her cum seven times. She only got to five. I switched the tables on her and made her squirt for the second time in her life. I pride myself on the fact that both of those times were courtesy of the great Alex Vause.

"Alex, are you home?" I am brought out of my muse by Piper's loud and excited voice.

"In the office Pipes." I yell out.

I hear her running up the stairs. She is really booking it. When she gets to the door of the office she is beaming and out of breath. She leans against the frame staring at me with her beautiful blue Bambi eyes.

"What's that look for?" I ask her with a smirk, before I quickly exit out of the current piece that I have been working on.

She saunters over sexily and I turn in my chair. After she makes her way over she leans down and kisses my lips.

"I missed you." She hums against my lips.

I throw my arms around her waist and pull her down so that she is sitting on my lap.

"Mmmm I missed you too." She pulls away and her face is still holding a huge smile.

"Barneys and Macy's wants to start carrying VAUSE products." She is practically screaming and bouncing on my leg now.

"Are you serious Pipes? That is fucking amazing." I hold her tightly and she throws her arms around my neck.

"I know, I just…I don't know Al. How do I even, I mean I don't…" I cut her off because I know what she is trying to say. I put my lips back on hers and that seems to calm her down a bit.

"Listen to me okay." She nods her head and I continue.

"You are amazing Piper. You can do this. We will hire you some more help and we will purchase more supplies. Fuck babe, we will buy a warehouse and produce from there if we have too. This is your dream Pipes, no expense is too much." She looks at me adoringly and lays her head on my chest.

"Besides, Morello has been keeping up pretty well with the supply and demand part of the business, and I am sure that Nicky would probably be okay with helping out with the production part of things, you know how much she enjoys the Chemistry side of it all. I will obviously continue to help with the bookkeeping and anywhere else I can and not to mention Piper, we both know that I am fucking brilliant at importing things…we could go international babe." Her smile turns into a glare at my last remark but it is quickly changed into a grin.

"I don't know how we would have managed without their help. They got out of prison just in time." We both laugh out loud over that one because it is true.

Lorna was actually released 6 months early due to good time and Nicky was released another 6 months after her. They ended up going out officially when they were released. They stayed with us for a couple of weeks until they could find a place, which was actually kind of fun. They ended up moving about ten minutes away from us, but we still throw an occasional slumber party.

"How is your writing going Alex?" I shrug my shoulders, because honestly ever since I decided to focus my attention on being some type of an Author, I can't get my head out of my ass and figure out where to go with it.

"I am so passionate about wanting to do this Pipes, but I just sit her and write a bunch of nonsense. It's just not coming together." I look at the ground, because it's kind of fucking depressing.

"Hey, Al…none of that, you will figure it out. You always do." She lifts my chin with two of her fingers.

"Take your own advice baby. When Vause first opened what did you tell me?"

"That I was going to eat you for dinner?" I question, because honestly right now I can't remember. Gauging by her reaction, she is not amused with my comment.

"Well, yes that but you told me that things start small before they get bigger. Maybe your ideas right now are tiny, but Alex if you keep polishing them up, they will grow and become something great." I smile, because I give some fucking fantastic advice.

I hold her tightly to me and get an idea in my head.

"Hey, what do you say we call the girls up for a nice dinner on me and we celebrate your success today and I promise that I will do some major brainstorming tomorrow okay?" She looks up at me excited and then kisses me before grabbing her phone and running off into the bedroom to call Nicky.

I take a deep breath and print out the little bit of writing I did do today and I stick it in my jacket pocket. I smile to myself and then make my way to our bedroom. Piper is on the bed and still on the phone with Nicky. I walk over to where she is and I peck her cheek.

"Pipes I am going to jump in the shower." I quietly say and she nods her head.

I head into the bathroom and shut the door behind me before I strip off my clothes and get into the shower.

Sometimes I regret the fact that I quit my job. I mean I feel like I am this useless lump that sits at home all day on a computer while Piper is the one that is out there working. Of course I take care of all of the bookkeeping and the upkeep and all of the product order for her, it is not like I am doing nothing, but I just feel like I am not where I thought I would be by now with my own dreams.

As the scalding water heats my flesh I close my eyes and I don't let myself think about the fact that I feel like a failure today. I focus on the fact that there are fifty things going right to my one going wrong. I smile because I know that I will find my way.

I jump and almost scream bloody murder when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from the back.

"Jesus fuck Piper." She laughs and I hold my hand to my heart trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Al; I just wanted to surprise you."

"You almost fucking killed me." We both start laughing as I turn around.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. The feel of her exposed skin pushed against mine takes my breath away. I can never get enough of this. My hands drift down until they come in contact with her beautifully toned ass. I squeeze her cheeks gently and push them up, bringing her center closer to mine. It is amazing just how quickly the two of us can get turned on by each other with just the slightest of touches.

"I love you Alex." Her eyes are dark and hooded as she moves in to assault my lips.

She wastes no time plunging her tongue into my mouth, tasting every part of me that she can. Her kiss is hard and wanting, as her teeth clash against mine. It is taking all I have right now not to push her up against the cold tile, but I know this part of Piper, and I don't dare do that. There are times that Piper likes to be the aggressor. These times are rare, so when she gets in these moods I just let her have her moments, because I know that I will come out of this situation on top…or on the bottom actually with some pretty mind blowing orgasms. Of course, Piper is good every time, but there is something extra that happens when she takes charge.

She wastes no time exploring the curves of my body. Her hands are digging into my back and I can feel the sting. I am pretty sure that I will have some nice scratches to show for this.

"God I fucking want you right now." She says as she releases my lips, leaving me breathless and panting.

She doesn't wait for my answer. She pushes me back hard against the cold tile. I gasp when my back makes contact and she looks at me apologetically. I give her a nod to let her know that she didn't hurt me and she continues on. She takes my hands into one of hers and pins them above my head. It is not often that I let her render me helpless because I love to touch her. I give in though and hold my hands up. She let's go and holds trust in me that I won't move.

Her fingers scratch lightly down my arms. When she starts to scratch down my torso, I moan out because it feels so fucking good. I catch the little smirk on her mouth and then she licks her lips.

"Fuck Piper." I gasp out when her hands cup my breasts and squeeze them hard. My nipples are fully erect and they are painfully sensitive right now.

When she tweaks them hard between her thumbs and forefinger I cry out in pleasure. She smiles wide and continues to lightly assault my body. When I move my hands slightly she moves her hand up quickly to apply pressure.

"Don't move." I am pretty sure that my pussy is gushing right now at how forceful she is being.

"Please Piper." I beg her…seriously I fucking begged. I need her now.

She smiles before she starts to teasingly snake her body down mine. Her fingers continue to dig into my skin leaving scratch marks, while her mouth works me over with small nips and kisses. I am feeling so many different emotions right now. I am in complete overdrive and I feel like if she doesn't quit teasing I won't be needing her between my legs anymore because I will cum before she gets there.

When her mouth gets to my hip and nips me near the bone I thrust forward. She is so close to where I need her. She brings a hand up and lies it across me to and pushes back to hold me in place. She is pretty strong when she wants to be.

"Fuck me." I say in frustration as I throw my head back trying to gain a little bit of composure and maybe a little shred of dignity too.

I hear her chuckle below me. She is enjoying herself right now. I look down and I am about to protest when I feel two of her fingers start to massage my lips.

"Fuck Alex, you are soaked." I was about to make a smart ass comment about the fact that I am standing in a shower with water pouring all around me but I quickly recant that and lose all trains of thought when her fingers find my clit.

I gasp loudly and throw my head back against the tile wall, hitting my head pretty hard. I forget about the pain though when I catch a glimpse of Piper dropping to her knees.

"You are so beautiful Alex."

I open my mouth to say something but I am left speechless when she lifts my leg up over her shoulder and scoots in as close to me as she can get. I can feel her breath on my pussy.

"Ah Fuck." I pant out when the flat of her tongue swipes from just under my entrance to my clit. My hips try to jut forward, but she is still holding me against the wall.

My hands are flailing helplessly above me as I search for something to hold on to as she wastes no time at all thrusting two of her fingers deep inside of me and finding a steady rhythm. She is looking up and me, her gaze is softer now. She snakes one of her hands up my body signaling for me to grab a hold of it. I lace our fingers together and hold on tightly to her as my other hand is gripping the top of the shower.

Her rhythm is relentless as she scissors and curls her fingers inside of me hitting my g-spot in perfectly timed thrusts.

"Piper." I pant breathlessly as I feel my body starting to get close.

I feel my knees start to weaken when I feel her lips wrap around my clit and begin to suck hard. It took only one more particularly hard curl and a bite on my hyper sensitive bundle of nerves before I lost it.

"Fuuuccckkkkkk Piiippperrrr." I scream out as my body is reduced to a writhing shuttering mess.

My body starts to collapse as I ride out the waves of my orgasm. Piper held me steady as she continued to move her fingers within my walls, helping me come back down. She moved her lips away from my clit and began the lap up every bit of my wetness that she could get to.

When I started to breath a bit normal again she pulled her fingers out of my pussy and gently returned my leg to the shower floor. I couldn't stand on my own. I collapsed against the shower wall and slid my body to sit on the chair that is built into the shower. When I look up at her she has a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but return it. When she kneeled down next to me and started to lick off her fingers, I could feel the heat start to build up between my legs again.

"Get over here." She moved in closer to me and I took her lips in mine, tasting myself on her. I moaned at the taste and moved my hands around her waist to crush her body to mine.

The sound of the doorbell ringing quickly brought us back to the now.

"Fuck." I gasp out in frustration.

"After dinner Alex, you can have me however you want." I quirk my eyebrow at her, because that is a pretty loaded thing to say.

She just laughs and kisses me again before sliding out of the shower. She yells down for Nicky to come in when she hears her yelling obscenities outside. I quickly use some body wash to scrub the smell of sex off of me before turning the now cold water off and grabbing a towel.

By the time I make it back to the bedroom, Piper is already dressed and is downstairs talking with Lorna and Nicky. I couldn't help the laugh that came out when Nicky was questioning Piper as to why it took her so long to get down there and open the door.

"Vause was between those ivory legs of yours wasn't she Chapman?" The teasing went on for a couple of minutes before I heard Piper finally say something.

"Since you are obviously not going to let this goes Nicky, I must have you know that it was me that was between Alex's legs." I shook my head and chuckled to myself as the two of them bantered back and forth while Lorna tried to tell Nicky to stay out of other people's business.

It was about 15 minutes later when I made my way downstairs in a lace black mini dress and matching black pumps. I opted for keeping my hair down and just a light touch of makeup since I had already kept them waiting long enough.

"You look fucking hot Vause. Anyway that pussy will be open for the public again?" I held in a laugh when Piper shot her a glare, and Lorna smacked her in the arm.

"Hey, Piper and I are snatch sister…remember Piper?" It was me that shot Nicky a glare this time. I certainly do not want to be reminded of my time in prison.

We held a small conversation as I grabbed a few things, including the piece of paper from my jacket. I quietly got Nicky's attention and then I discretely handed the paper over to her… She smiled when she realized what it was and then returned her attention back to Lorna and Piper.

"Let's go eat dinner." I announced as we started to walk out of the door.

"Well from what I heard, Piper here already had the main course." Nicky sneered and started running when it was me that decided to shut her up.

She didn't run far, and surrendered when I told her that I would take the information that was on that paper away from her. She quickly apologized and was a model citizen all of the way to the restaurant.

"Wow, this is a pretty ritzy place Alex." Lorna looks up at the high ceilings and the beautiful chandeliers and smiles.

"Well, the business is going better than anyone thought and we wanted to thank you two for all of your help." Lorna and Nicky both beamed before taking their seats.

The waiter came over quickly and I ordered the most expensive bottle of Pinot Grigio that they had, knowing that is Piper's favorite. We ordered our dinners quickly as well and before we knew it our meal was sitting in front of us. We enjoyed small talk between chewing and drinking our wine. It was kind of overwhelming being here with the three of them. We had gotten somewhat close in prison but since then, they have become mine and Piper's very best friends.

"So Vause, when are you going to wife the kid up?" I raise my eyebrow at Nicky who is smiling a shit eating grin.

I look over at Piper who is watching me with soft eyes. I signal for Nicky to hand over the piece of paper that I gave her. She smiles and does as I ask. I take a deep breath and stand up from my chair before going to stand in front of Piper. I take her hand for her to stand with me because honestly I don't think I could appropriately get down on one knee in the dress that I am wearing tonight.

Piper's face is red and there are tears already starting to escape her beautiful blues. I use my thumb to wipe her tears. I hear Lorna in the background aweing as I unfold my paper.

"I have been sitting on my computer endlessly the last few days while you were at work trying to come up with the perfect way to ask you to be my wife. I wrote and wrote and wrote and nothing seemed good enough because I cannot sum up on paper what you mean to me and just how much I love you. I did write something though and I decided that even though I don't think that it says everything that I want to say, it does come from my heart." I take a deep breath before I begin to read my letter to Piper.

"From the moment I heard your voice I felt a connection to your soul. It seized my heart and scared the hell out of me, but I let myself feel. I can still remember exactly how you looked the day we first met. Your beautiful eyes, your long blonde hair and your stunning smile that captured my heart and erased any and all doubts that I had ever experienced. When you opened your arms I stepped into your loving, kind embrace and knew that I was "home" right where I had always belonged.

You knew just the words to say to put me at ease and when your hand reached out to hold mine, I realized that I had found my future, my soul-mate and the love that I had always dreamed of discovering. We spoke for hours about every possible subject and never ran out of words to say to each other.

The first time you stayed the night, I could see the longing and passion in your eyes and I am sure that it was a reflection of the incredibly intense desire that I was feeling at the same moment. The world had ceased to exist and there were only the two of us…until Sylvie came in like a bat out of hell and punched you in the face…I am still so sorry about that." I stop for a moment when I hear Lorna and Nicky start to laugh. I give them a small smirk and then turn back to look at Piper…she is smiling and her tears are falling rapidly. I grab a hold of her hand and lace our fingers together before I continue on with the rest.

"When I first whispered the words, "I love you," I was terrified. But my fear quickly turned to something else when you said the words back, as we held each other in bed, it was the happiest moment in my life. My joy was deeper, richer and more intense than I had ever dreamed possible. I can remember the tears in my eyes as I turned to look at you. The kiss we shared that night was one I will never forget.

The moments and years when we were apart seemed like a bitter eternity. Deep down I always knew that you were right. It was my job that ruined everything good in my life and ultimately led to me losing you the first time around. It wasn't you Piper, it never was you, it was me that broke my own fucking heart. I have learned through your love though not to dwell too much on my mistakes in the past, because sometimes miracles really can happen.

I remember the first time I saw you again…it was not under the best of circumstances. It was rough for us at first, but then something happened and familiar feelings surfaced. We bounced back to being important to each other again... I could barely wait until the next time I would see you or talk to you again. Never have distances seemed so long and cold and lonely…even though we were just separated by a wall and a few bunks.

You are the only person that could cause my heart to skip a beat with just a sidelong glance or a gentle smile. I gaze into your eyes and lose track of where I am, and even who I am. Your voice stirs a deeply intense longing in every fiber of my body and your caress makes me feel as though I am melting inside. These are feelings that I never knew existed and now I never want to lose these feelings ever again, not even for a moment.

Ever since you came into my life I have known what true love and desire really are and those are emotions that many people will never know. You appear to me in my dreams and even those imaginary kisses rock my world and thrill me to the very core of my being. I can barely wait until the night is here, when I can lie in bed next to you and still have your presence invade my every sleeping moment.

Piper you are the one true love of my life and I am only sorry that it took us so many years to get our shit together and bring us to where we are. Now that we have found each other again and we are making a life together I will never again know the empty feelings of loneliness. You have made my life complete and I shall cherish your incredible gift of unconditional love and devotion until the moment that my body takes its last breath.

I love you, Pipes. No matter what the future holds for us I will always be by your side and I will never again take you or this life we are building together for granted.

With that said, meet me on the Aruban shore on Sunday and make me the happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife."

It was silent for a few moments. I was starting to get really nervous as I stood there. People were staring our way as I waited for Piper to say something. I caught a glimpse of Nicky when Lorna said that she better come up with something nice to say when she finally asks her to marry her. I almost laughed when Nicky mouthed a "fuck you Vause" my way but I was able to hold it in.

It seemed like forever before Piper finally spoke. I could not hide the big grin that spread afterwards. It was simple but it was all the answer that I needed to hear.

"I heart you Alex."

**Author Notes.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and where I am taking this story.**

**Thanks for all of your support…you are the reason why I continued this.**

**There is ton of story left to tell here and I thank you for wanting to hear my version of it.**

**Thanks for following, and as always I am open to suggestions.**

**Please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8 The Hours Before

"Alex if you don't hurry the fuck up, we are going to miss that flight and it's going to be Lorna and Piper on the Aruban shore together, and who the fuck knows where that could lead." I can't help but laugh out loud at Nicky's dramatics.

She's right though, if I don't hurry up Nicky and I are going to miss our flight. Piper and Lorna took an earlier flight to Aruba this morning while Nicky and I opted for a later flight. Lorna said something about not being able to see the bride before the wedding. She stuttered out some other stuff but I couldn't keep it all straight.

I already miss Piper. We spent so much time apart already, I just didn't want to let her go.

I grab my phone off of the dresser and send her a quick text to let Piper know that we will be heading out in a few minutes.

_**Hey gorgeous nickols and I will be leaving soon miss u and luv you baby (AL)**_

"So Vause, do you think that Chapman's pussy will taste different when you get married?" I shake my head and finally walk out of the bedroom.

"Fuck you Nickols." She throws her hands in the air and gives me a smirk.

I walk past her and grab my bags. As soon as I get ready to take the rest of my stuff out to the cab that has been waiting outside, my phone chimes.

_**YAY! Not as much as I miss and love u (Pipes)**_

I grin from ear to ear and put my phone inside of my jacket pocket.

"Do you have your dress? Still can't believe I get to see you in a dress…and a white one at that. You sure you should be wearing white Vause?" She looks at me curiously before sucking her tongue through her teeth.

"Yes Nicky I have my dress. It's already in the cab. Now are you done asking question for now or do we need to sit and have a fucking therapy session." She smiles at me wide eyed.

"Whoa Vause, you missing the blonde already. So sorry you had to miss your morning sex romp, I can assure you that Lorna took good care of her." I flip her off and give her a playful glare.

That was another thing. Lorna told Piper that we shouldn't even be in the same house the night before our wedding, so under much protest (mostly from me), Piper stayed at Nicky and Lorna's last night and of course the messy haired asshole got to bunk with me…on the floor of course…much to her dismay.

It took us a few minutes to load the taxi that I called, but as soon as we were finished, I locked up the house and we headed off to the airport.

The drive there was pretty quiet, save the fact that Nicky was chastising the cab driver on his "below average" and "careless" driving as she put it. I really wanted to smack the shit out of her, but seriously she had a point, he was pretty fucking reckless.

When we got to the airport Nickols and I were happy as fuck to blow that shady cab driver. I tipped him against my better judgment and we grabbed our things and ran. We made it to check in just in time and soon after we were boarding our flight.

I sat there silent looking out of the window as we took off. All I could think about was Piper and the fact that all of my dreams are coming true. I can't wait to get to the beach and walk up to see her standing there in whatever she picked out to wear. We both have yet to see what the other will be wearing. Nicky and I went shopping a couple of weeks after I proposed and I found this beautiful dress in one of the designer boutique windows. I couldn't pass it up. It is really nothing more than a long white summer dress with a tie up halter, but to me it was perfect. I found a pair of silver flip flops and a gorgeous necklace and earring set to finish it off.

"Hey Vause, are you mind masturbating over there? You are awfully quiet. And we both know that you are not a screamer." I turn to look at her. She has this smug look on her face. You know, the typical Nicky Nickols look.

"You are such an asshole. No I am not whatever you just called it. I am just thinking about Piper." I barely made it through my statement without chuckling at her.

"Oh so she was mind fucking you then. Way to go Vause." I shake my head and turn back to look out of the window. We spent a few more minutes in silence before Nicky started to run her mouth again.

"You two are good for each other Vause. One of those fairytale types you know. Mainly a fucking ghetto fairytale, but still a fairytale. You're gonna make it kid, you and her." I felt her hand enclose on top of mine and squeeze, before she let go and returned hers back in her lap.

I grinned and closed my eyes in anticipation of what today is about to bring.

After an almost 5 hour flight Nicky and I finally touched down in Aruba. Nicky and I made it out of baggage claim pretty quickly, however going through customs was a bitch especially when a certain someone could not find their fucking passport.

"Really Nicky, are you fucking kidding me. I am supposed to be on that beach in two hours." I was fuming.

"Fuck off Vause, I just had the son of a bitch…oh see here it is. I stuck it in my bra for safe keeping." I seriously wanted to kick her ass. I walked away from her to catch a calming breath while she got all checked in.

As soon as she was finished we headed to pick up our rental car that I had booked ahead of time. I grabbed my phone to find out from Piper what the plan for today was.

_**TOUCHDOWN…what next (AL)**_

I should probably know what the hell I am doing today, since it is the day that Piper and I are getting married, but as soon as I popped the question to her, she wanted to plan everything. She wanted the whole thing to be a surprise for me. She said I deserved it. I don't know how, I have been nothing but a fuck up my whole life.

"So Vause, why did you and Chapman pick Aruba?" I look at Nicky with a little bit of sadness.

"We didn't." She looks at me a little confused.

"My mom did." She seemed to be satisfied with my answer, because she didn't question it. She just gave me a small smile and put her arms around me as we walked to get our rental.

_**The beach, south side, follow the lights **__** (Pipes)**_

"Must be Piper, I don't think that face could light up anymore. Kind of makes me jealous you know. I don't remember that look when we were "comforting" each other in Litchfield." I give her a swift smack on the arm for even bringing that horrible place up again, let alone on my wedding day.

She rubs her arm but then starts to laugh really loud, causing people around us to stare.

It took another 20 minutes before we were able to pick up our car, which turned out to be a pretty badass fucking jeep. We headed off to the hotel that we booked shortly after so that we could both get changed. Nicky picked out a black tux with a white tie. She said that it made her look like "Vause's Boss." She definitely had the attitude to pull it off.

"Looks pretty badass Nickols." I tell her right before I head off in to the bathroom to get ready myself.

30 minutes later I found myself standing in the mirror with my dress on wiping away streams of tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Vause, I can hear you, are you okay?" I didn't say anything, I just unlocked the bathroom door and let her slip inside.

"Fuck Vause, you know I don't like you with all the tears and shit." I sigh and smile and try to wipe them all away.

"I never thought that I would get her back…and now…" She comes up closer to me and holds her arms out.

"Come here kid." She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tight.

She stood there holding me for a few minutes while I let out my emotions. I still have such a hard time showing people that softer side of me, but every once in a while even this badass former drug importer has to break.

"You know, if you have your doubts about a future with Piper, I could always be her stand in. I kind of miss those pillowy tits of yours." I push away from her laughing and turn back towards the mirror.

"I'm just saying." She says with a playful smirk.

"Nah for reals though. Vause you look fucking beautiful." I smile at her before I proceed to put on some makeup to hide my now red and puffy face.

"Hey, I got something for you." I look at her wide eyed, because honestly when Nicky Nickols says something like that to you, it usually has something to do with sex.

"It's not much but you have to have all of that new, borrowed, old, blue stuff so here you go. I know that you are wearing your mom's bracelet for your "old" thing so as your Dude of Honor, I took care of the rest" She handed me a plastic bag with a couple of things inside.

"That pin was my girl scout pin from when I tackled a bear and saved this really hot girl. You can't have that Vause, I want that back." She had this so serious look on her face and I didn't have the heart to laugh at her. She pinned it on my dress and then took out the other item.

"I found this when Lorna and I were out shopping about a week ago. We bought them for both you and Piper." She opened up a box that held a beautiful white gold necklace inside with the name PIPER on it, inside of a heart.

"I mean I know that you have that tattoo and all, and it kind of looks the same but we really wanted to buy you something. You're like our best friends you know." I could have sworn that Nickols wiped a tear away when she turned away from me really quickly but it was hard to tell because she recovered quickly.

"Oh and Piper's necklace says NICKY on it, so that she knows what she is missing out on." We both start to bust out laughing, because even though I know she is lying that is totally something that the messy haired bitch would do.

"So how do I look?" I finally finish up my makeup and let my hair hang in loose curls. I put my glasses on and turn around to finally show Nicky the finished look.

"Gorgeous Vause…I mean really."

We grabbed our wallets and started to head out before Nicky ran back in to grab something.

"Hey I almost forgot the something blue." She hands me this little red box. When I opened it I could not contain my laughter.

"You better go fucking put those on. You are going to have bad luck if you don't." She was looking at me with no hint of kidding in her face. I decided since I am THE Alex Vause and I have no problems with a dare or whatever the hell this was that I would oblige her.

I grabbed the item out of her hand and ran into the room to slip it on. As soon as I was finished I came out and winked at her.

"No shit Vause, REALLY?" Her mouth was hanging open and I am pretty sure that she is drooling.

"Close you mouth Nickols." I said cracking up as I locked the door and we headed out to the jeep. As we started to drive I was very happy that I had decided to dress lite. However, Nicky's little gift was starting to bother me and I had to shift in my seat.

"You smell like fucking blue raspberry paradise." Nicky said with a cackle.

"I probably should have waited to put them on. I am pretty sure they are going to melt to the seat and so help me god if it gets on my dress Nicky, I will kill you." I bit my lip just wondering how the hell I would explain that one.

"Fuck Vause, how was I to know that you would actually put on that skimpy blue pair of edible underwear. I am on cloud nine right now with just that image in my pretty little head. Come on lift up your dress and give me a peek." I glare over at her for even thinking that I wouldn't take her dare. I internally laughed, but I of course didn't want her to see that.

"The sun is fucking hot over here. I am sweating like a pig in heat." She said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

I didn't say anything, I just grinned as we drove on towards our destination.

"So Vause, where exactly are we going?" I look over at her and smile.

"Towards the light."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**A wedding and a steamy wedding night are coming up next. **_

_**Hope you continue to read. There is still tons of story to tell.**_

_**Thank you all. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9 Becoming Vause

The drive to Piper lasted forever. Or it seemed to anyway, when all actuality it was only minutes. As soon as I parked, Nicky started poking away at her phone intently.

"What the hell you doing, entering a texting marathon." I teased.

"Getting it on with your soon to be bride." I shake my head and playfully push her in the arm.

"Looks like we need to walk to beach marker 37 and we will have a chauffeur from there to show us the rest of the way." I look around at the markers, we thankfully parked near marker 36 and don't have too far to walk.

I sit in my seat gripping the wheel for a moment and stare out of the front window.

"You okay Vause?" Nichols slides her hand on top of mine and gives it a little squeeze.

"I'm fine, just can't really believe this is happening you know?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I was hoping that time Big Boo and I had that sex game that Piper would have joined in and let me entertain her. I couldn't believe she turned me down. This could have been our day you know. I could have made her forget about your gorgeous ass." I bust up laughing and so does she as we both get out of the jeep.

As soon as I am in a standing position I pull my dress up to make sure that Nicky's little blue present didn't decide to melt all over me.

"Fuck Vause, that ass is hot as hell."

"Shut the fuck up Nicky and help me please. I am trying to see if your edible gift got on my dress." She walks up behind me and holds my dress up higher than it needed to be.

"Nope just perfect." She says as she drops my dress down.

"Okay Vause, you got your borrowed, new, and old and most certainly a tasty blue. I think we are ready to get your fine ass hitched." She looks me up and down and smirks before locking arms with me.

The walk to the beach marker was less than 5 blocks. As soon as we turned into the section I was greeted with a huge hug from none other than Piper's dad, Bill.

"You look stunning Alex." I smile and melt into his embrace. It's strong, and loving, everything I imagine a father's arms should feel like.

"Thanks Mr. Chapman, you look pretty stunning yourself." The three of us laugh as he smooth's out his Hawaiian shirt and his loose khaki pants.

"Nice shoes Mr. Chapman." Nicky says as she eyes his brown leather GUCCI sandals.

"Whatch her, Mr. Chapman, she is a formal criminal." Nicky playfully mouths a "fuck you" to me as Bill locks arms with the two of us and we are led down the winding stairs to the sandy beach.

It was a short walk down before she came into view and my tears rushed down my cheek without any warning. She was dressed in a long flowing yellow dress with double straps. She looked like a princess. Her blonde hair was tied up with a few stray curls dropping down her face.

This section of the beach was lit up. There were candles and tea lights lining a walkway to the love of my life. There were a few chairs that were filled. The identity of the guests, I am not too sure yet. Nicky squeezed my hand and walked to the side of the aisle to meet up with Lorna who was standing at the end with Piper.

I looked ahead to see the beautiful waves of the Aruban beach flowing in, stopping just a few feet from where Piper and our officiant are standing.

Before I could catch my next breath, a little orchestra starts to play one of Piper's favorite songs "A Thousand Years.

"May I." It was Bill, asking my permission to walk me down the aisle.

"Mr. Chapman, you should be walking you daughter down the aisle." He looks at me softly.

"I am." With that he hooks his arms in mine and starts to walk me down.

My tears were uncontrollable now as he walked me down towards an equally as emotional Piper.

As we walked further the guests came into view and it was hard to hold my surprise at who was there to celebrate with us.

Off on one side was Nicky's mom to whom we had all gotten kind of close to. Aside them was Lorna's family. To the other side was the most surprising guest of all, Piper's mom, who was actually genuinely smiling at me and her brothers Cal and Danny, along with their wives. Next to them, was Taystee, and Poussey whom I wasn't even sure were even out of prison yet and then next to them was my Aunt who was dabbing tissues in her eyes as she watched me.

When we reached the front, my legs almost gave out. Right up front was a chair decorated with beautiful flowers with a framed picture of mother sitting in it. I didn't bother wiping the tears away. I just let them fall. I blew my mother a kiss as we got closer.

"I've got you my child." Bill says as his arm moves around my waist to hold me up.

We have finally made it to the end, and Piper is there…I have finally made it to her.

Piper's dad holds out his spare arm for her and he holds us close before presenting us to the officiant of our wedding.

When he steps away, we finally touch again. We throw ourselves into each other's arms and just let our emotions take over for a moment before everything else begins.

"It's all so beautiful Piper. Your dad, and Oh My God my Mom…that is my favorite picture of her."

She runs her hands down my curled black hair and holds me tight.

"I know baby…I know." She cooed into my ear before moving her hands up to cup my cheeks.

"I love you so much Al."

"I love you too Pipes." When we went in to kiss each other, Nicky playfully pulled Piper away.

"Not until the wedding not lesbians." Our guests found that quite amusing, as did we.

Piper and I looked at each other a moment longer before lacing our fingers together and turning towards the older woman that Piper had found to perform our ceremony.

"Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today, promises become permanent and friends become family.

However, this day is not about the words that are going to be spoken or the rings that are going to be exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches, that we may hear throughout this beautiful and joyous ceremony.

This day…the day of Alex Vause nd Piper Chapman's wedding is about one thing, and one thing only…love.

One of my favorite authors once wrote_, _"If love is not all, then it is nothing: this principle, and its opposite...if love is all, then it is everything. Let love collide down all the years of my breathless tale."

Alex and Piper, your breathless tale is about to begin.

This simple saying is going to be the basis for every aspect of your relationship. All you have to do is simply love one another and let that love show through everything that you do for one another, how you treat each other, through the good times and the bad.

Love isn't just a word, it's an action. Love isn't something that you say, it is something that you do.

Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things…Love never dies."

Not only do Alex and Piper love one another romantically…and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they're together…they also love one another as friends.

In fact, they're best friends, constantly giggling and taunting and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. That love and enjoyment of each other as best friends will sustain them through this marriage. In addition, the love collectively on this beautiful Aruban beach from friends and family, ones that are here and ones that have passed will help sustain and support the promises they make today.

All of us here will help solidify this bond, as these two individuals are joined together as one.

This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly, it will be a journey you take together.

Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract.

You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today.

For their part, the people who love you will also do everything in their power to try to help you hold up your end of the bargain. As I look around at the many characters around me, I can see and trust that will not be an issue." I look around and see smiles on everyone's faces.

Alex, if you will now turn to Piper, she has a few words that she has prepared for you." I turn towards the love of my life.

We are a mess. We each use a thumb to clear a few of each other's streaming tears before she grabs a hold of both of my hands and tangles our fingers together.

"Alex, my love, you have forever changed my life, but not only that, you have saved my life and for that there are no words. You have not only taught me to love, but taught me what love looks and feels like. You have taught me to love with abandon and to take risks. I love you, not only for what you are, but also for the person that I am when I am with you. Not only for what you have made of yourself, but also for what you are helping me make of myself." I try hard to keep my emotions in check as Piper stands before me and pours her heart out.

"Al, you have challenged me to see greatness in myself and I have celebrated my successes with you no matter how great or how small. You have inspired me to be a better, more generous and loving me, and have believed in me when I have not believed in myself. I love you for the part of me that you bring out, I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing over all the defensive, hurt things that you couldn't help dimly seeing there, And for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings That no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I want to laugh, cry, plan, have adventure and live a happy and long life with you." She pauses for a moment to wipe her tears.

"I promise to share my life openly with you, to cherish your uniqueness and that includes that incredibly stubborn part of you." She breaks to smile as our family and friends start to laugh.

"I promise to honor you beautiful spirit and to listen intently, even when you are ranting and raving about things I know absolutely nothing about. I promise to hold you gently when you are afraid and to softly kiss you when you are hurting. With patience and compassion, I promise to support you through the changes and challenges of our lives together. I promise to always be faithful and to be honest, and to stand by your side as we grow old together. I promise to dance with you in the moonlight, and skinny dip in the lake with you…as long as no one is looking…especially Nicky." I look over at Nichols who is sending a playful pout my way.

When she finishes up I wipe a few tears from her face and caress her cheek.

"Alex, do you have any words that you would like to say?" I nod a yes towards our wedding officiant and then look back at Piper.

"Okay let's see if I can stay strong and gets this out." Everyone laughs a bit and I take a deep breath and stare into her eyes.

"Piper, I have often times said that you are my rock, supporting me on many journeys and steadying me with your unconditional love. On this day, in front of all of our friends and family, I pledge to be yours as well.

I have learned so much from you, your honesty and integrity have taught me to be true to myself and to others. Your thoughtfulness and generosity have taught me to give with intention. Your playfulness in the light of my awesome humor has taught me to expand my definition of the word silly and your willingness to try new things even when you don't really want to has taught me to expand my definition of adventure. You have helped me fight my demons and thanks to you they have shrunk. I feel stronger in your presence and feel like I can take on life, knowing you are always in my corner. I am so very lucky to be able to call you mine.

As you often say, "Who knew?"

It seems like a lifetime ago that I met you and thought to myself, "Yep, that stunning blonde is definitely a keeper." We have certainly gone through many ups and downs since then: from our own start that was not as ideal as we would have wanted it to be, and ultimately back to now, surrounded by our most precious mix of family and friends. Through all of this you have always been my constant, my best friend, my playmate, my lover.

Piper, I need you to know, I do not say these things lightly. A few people including you on this shore right now would agree that I was never one to share my feelings, but somehow when it comes to you it is easy and it just comes natural. You bring out the best in me.

Pipes, I promise to hold you lightly, but firmly as we venture through this crazy life together. I promise to always defend your right to be you, as Cray Cray as you can get sometimes. I promise to take care of you when you are sick and to try to hold you together when you are sad. I promise to hold on to my dreams and to encourage you in holding yours as we build new ones together. I promise to laugh often and pull together during hard times. I promise to work to be my best every day. I promise to strive to be the me that you tell me that you see. I promise to make love and not war with you for the rest of our lives from now until eternity. You are the love that I always dreamed of and from this moment on I feel my life has finally begun." The waterworks have yet to give the two of us a break.

We are a pair of blotchy, tear stained, red faced messes…but that is just okay.

Piper and I squeeze each other's hands before we turn back to face our officiant.

"Piper and Alex please take hold of the rings that you would like to present to each other." Lorna walks over to give a ring to Piper as Nicky walks up to give a ring to me.

"Al, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and undying devotion to you." I hold out my left hand and watch in awe as she slips the gold band with the princess cut diamond on my finger.

"Pipes, I give you this ring as a symbol and a sign of how much I love you and also as a reminder that no matter what life throws at us, we will get through it as we always do…together." She holds her left hand out and I slip the gold band on her finger snuggly on top of my mom's ring.

"Friends and family of these two beautiful ladies please stand as I now pronounce to you Mrs. And Mrs. Alex and Piper Vause." I look at her surprised because we had discussed hyphenating our last name, so that she could keep the Chapman name as well. She turns to me and smiles after the announcement.

"Hmmm Piper Vause. Sounds pretty badass aye Al." I laugh but I am stopped when the officiant starts to talk.

"There is only one thing left to do here…Piper you may now kiss your bride." Before Piper even has a chance to grab a hold of me, I dip her down and take her lips in mine.

The hoots and hollers commence around us when I deepen our first kiss as a married couple by slipping my tongue inside making her gasp in surprise. When she starts to slip hers in I pull away playfully helping her back to a standing position.

"Did you really think for a second that I would let you top me in front of all of these people?" We both playfully laugh and she even lets out a little squeak when I pick her up bridal style to walk her down to the end of the aisle. There were flower petals being thrown at us. It was all just so perfect.

When the two of us were at the end of the walkway by ourselves I put her down and put my arms around her neck and she closed hers around my waist.

"I have never felt as loved by someone the way I feel when I am with you."

"I feel the same way when I am with you Al."

We solidified the deal with another kiss before proceeding on with the rest of the night.

_**Author notes. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the wedding **_

_**Reception and Wedding night will be in the next Chapter**_

_**As well as a sentimental part with Alex (involving her mother)**_

_**Thanks for continuing to read and follow.**_

_**Please REVIEW **_


	10. Chapter 10 A Celebration To Remember

Our wedding ceremony was amazing. I could hardly contain my excitement and my tears throughout the whole thing. I just can't believe that Piper put together something so beautiful and so perfect just for me…for us.

Our reception is just as amazing. Piper rented out this beautiful beachside restaurant called the Hadicurari. It's located near the Marriot Surf Club and the Holiday Inn that is located right on the sand. We been enjoying food and fine wine and maybe a little bit of hard alcohol for the last hour now. Looking over at Piper's flushed face as she tries to hold a conversation with her mom makes me smile. I am pretty sure that she has only had one drink, but I know by the end of number two she will be a goner.

I look around, there is so much love around me right now. It's humbling and somewhat scary too. Growing up I always just had my mom…and my aunt. Then Piper came along and things changed and now I just feel like I am on top of the world. I take another look around and can't help but silently chuckle. Nicky and my aunt seem to be holding some pretty intense conversation. That cannot be good, especially judging by the smirk on the messy haired girls face. They are most likely talking about sex.

I look over at Piper and shake my head as she nurses her second Long Island Ice Tea. She is definitely going to be wasted tonight.

I walk up to one of the loungers in the sand and I kick off my flip flops before grabbing a glass of wine, a certain picture and sneaking off to admire the waves. I walk slowly taking in the feel of the sand between my toes and the way that my long dress bunches around my ankles as the wind picks up in speed.

When I get closer to the waves, I stand there taking in the beauty of the swelling wonders crashing amongst each other. I sit down, not caring that my dress will probably get ruined, or that sand will probably begin to inhabit the edible lingerie that I have been wearing most of the day now. To which Piper still knows nothing about. I chuckle to myself at the fact that I even wore them in the first place. My mom would have bought herself a pair as well just to join in with me. She was always bat shit crazy like that.

I put the beautiful framed picture of my mother beside me. I close my eyes and inhale the fresh air before exhaling it all out. I put the flat of my feet in the sand and lean back so that my hands are behind me, holding up the weight of my body. My fingers dig into the sand and become buried within as I close my eyes and let my emotions hit me.

"We finally did it mom. I put that ring on her finger, just like you told me to. We are married now. Just like you always knew would happen. I always thought that you were some kind of psychic or something. You just always knew when I had done something wrong, or right, or was just about to do one of the two." I smile at the many memories of my mom and breathe deeply as a stray tears falls from my eyes and into the sand.

"I know that you are up there watching, and I know that you can hear me. I won't fuck up this time mom. I know I did some pretty shit things in my life but I need you to know that none of it was your fault. You did the best you could and you were so amazing. I could never have asked for a better mother. I hope that when the day comes that I become a mom that I am at least a fraction as good at it as you were. I never told you this, but you were my hero. You were everything that I aspired to be. I miss you so much. I never thought I would have to do any of this without you." I bring my hands up to cup my face as my tears start to fall uncontrollably.

A few moments later, I get a whiff of sweet alcohol and feel the beats of a pounding heart against my back. Soon a body presses in to me and soft arms come around to cradle my now shaking and sobbing form. I feel myself being pulled back as I continue to let my tears fall.

"I knew I would find you two out here." I hear Piper whisper against my ear as she lays her head down on my shoulder and pulls me in closer to her.

I lift my head up and attempt to wipe my tears with the back of my hands.

"I can almost imagine the smile that must be on her face right now." I chuckle through my tears.

"I am sure that she is probably up there celebrating with the rest of us." Piper says quietly.

I lean my head into hers as we both look up at the Aruban sky and take in the beauty of the clear night and the bright stars.

"I can only imagine how proud of you she is baby." Piper says as she turns towards me.

My tears continue their valiant mission down my cheeks as I turn towards her as well.

"I love you Pipes, as much as I love her. I never thought that was possible, you know, to love someone that much, let alone two people." She smiles softly.

"I love you too Al, more than anyone or anything else in this world." She leans in slowly to capture my lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

When she pulls away, she stands up and moves in front of me. She then holds out her hands for me to grab on to. I grasp on and let her pull me up…or attempt to anyway. She is pretty tipsy and almost had us both face first in the sand. It took some strength, but I was able to somehow manage to keep us from falling.

"How much jiggle juice have you had Pipes?" She looks up and then at her fingers as she tries to remember.

"I believe that one and a half is the correct answer." She smiles widely as she laces our fingers together.

After another silent moment together we decide that we should probably get back to our reception, and cut the cake.

"Hey there are my girls." We both smile widely as Piper's dad Bill comes up to us.

"Hey daddy." Piper says as she gives him a one handed hug, as she is still clinging to my hand.

"Hey Mr. Chapman." He shakes his head.

"No more Mr. Chapman. I am not your lawyer. Call me Bill if that suits you best, but Alex you are my daughter now. I would be honored if you would call me Dad." I smile and blink away a few tears as he takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you…Dad." I quietly say.

It felt nice, you know, to be able to call someone that. I felt my heart swell and almost burst due to all of the love that was radiating off of the people here with us today. Even Piper's mom was pleasant. Which was great because honestly, I would be highly pissed if I had to ruin my dress getting into a scuffle with her.

"Hey everyone, can I get your attention?" Piper and I look at each other in horror as Nicky gets up and stands on one of the tables clinking two glasses together.

"Oh fuck, this cannot be good." I whisper to Piper.

"So I guess as the dude of honor, it is only fitting that I should stand up here and say a few words about former Chapman and still sexy as hell Vause." I bite my lip and look over at Piper who is staring at Nicky wide eyed and shaking her head.

"The three of us met at Litchfield, you know that lovely mansion that sits on the outskirts of town with the wonderful bathroom amenities and the spacious dining experiences. We all knew it was a pretty fucked up place, but somehow together as friends, we made it not seem as fucked." Nicky then raises her glass of what I can only assume is straight vodka and turns to stare down Piper with her signature devious smirk.

"Former Chapman, you always were that one person that anyone could count on if they needed a cup or a spare screwdriver, or a boring book, because you practically had everything at your disposal, thanks to Healy's old man obsession with you." I bite my tongue to try to keep me from laughing, because the look on Piper's deep crimson face right now is priceless.

"Vause…dear, sweet, pillowy, secretary sexy. Vause. What can I say? You are my girl, my partner in crime, well technically Piper was yours but…you always let me talk about my shit with you. I never had anyone I could really count on like you…especially when I needed one of those snacks that Red would hide on the top shelf in the kitchen. The fact that you are tall as fuck helped out in my dire situations when I had the late night munchies." Piper and I watched as Lorna tried to pull Nicky off of the table.

"She's fucking wasted." Piper whisper shouts and then puts her head in her hands.

"None of that really pertains to my real speech, but I thought you all might get a kick out of it anyway." Nicky laughs to herself before continuing on.

"Alex and Piper, the real reason why I wanted to stand up here and raise my glass to you is the fact that through everything you two have been through…today is your proof that true love prevailed. I have never witnessed two people so disgustingly in love with each other. Sure most of the time you too were making sex eyes at each other, I literally felt like I was going to throw up in my mouth, but that's okay because it was worth all of that agony to be able to witness you come together today. There really is not much to say…you two are perfect for each other, and I love you bitches." Everyone clapped and then started laughing as Lorna finally succeeded in getting Nicky off of the table.

I turn to Piper. We both couldn't help but bust up laughing, because Nicky has always been one to tell a story like it is…even if it isn't her story to tell.

"My mother is probably mortified right now." Piper says in that high pitched voice that she gets from time to time.

"Judging by the way she is taking down the wine at this moment, I think you are right." We both smile as I take her in my arms.

"You look beautiful Pipes." She smiles and leans in to lay her head on my chest.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you do Al." I start to open up my mouth to protest but am cut off when Piper's dad interrupts us.

"May I have the first dance of the night?" I step away to give way for Piper.

He holds out one of his arms and Piper slides into his side.

"With both of my girl's." He then holds out his free arms for me to slide into.

The tears came out of nowhere as he took us both and held us tight. The music started, an unfamiliar tune to me but yet so perfect.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairytales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

"I love you with all of my heart Pips. This is the first time in my life that I am willing to let my baby girl go, because I know in my heart that she has found the true love of her life." I watch in awe as Piper wipes a tear from her dad's eye before he turns to me.

"Alex, I already love you like a daughter. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my little girl, and for that I am honored to have you in my family." He pulls us both in for a hug before nodding his head towards the two of us and walking towards my aunt.

Before Piper and I could even reel back from that emotional dance, Lorna was running up to us.

"Cake time." She squealed as she grabbed each of our hands and dragged us up towards the bar where it was all set up.

"This cake is beautiful Pipes." I tell her as we walk up and I get my first real good look at it.

The cake is white with yellow, blue and purple decorations. It is a two tier cake and both tiers are shaped like hearts. On the top of the cake are our monograms in a calligraphy type font.

"I remember this is the one that you liked when we were going through those magazines, so I called around to see who could make it." I look at her adoringly.

"Oh fuck, there are those damn sex eyes again. We best be hurrying with this whole cake business. I am sure that the two of you are just itching to jump each others bones right now. Especially you right Alex? You gots a little treat down there for former Chapman there don't you?" Nicky says as she points down to my hips. I was in the midst of taking a drink as Nicky talked to Piper and I ended up spitting it towards Cal. Thankfully he thought that was pretty funny.

"What is she talking about?" Piper leans in with a confused look.

"Let's just say that my something blue, is something edible." Piper eyes drop down to my hips as she contemplates what I am trying to say.

"Oh my god Alex, are you wearing edible panties?"

"She sure is former Chapman, courtesy of yours truly. Make sure when you eat them off of her tonight that you save me a bite. It is not nice to be greedy." Piper gawks and then playfully pushes her away.

Piper then turns back to me and puts her arms around my waist to pull me in closer.

"What do you say, we cut the cake and then sneak out of here?" She flashes me that innocent look through her now dilated pupils and then walks up to the cake.

"Alex, you look so beautiful honey. I'm sure your mom is just ranting and raving about your beauty baby." My aunt says when she walks up to me to steal a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You definitely got your looks from your mother." I smile at that comment, because I always thought my mom was one of those timeless classic beauties.

My Aunt smiles and then steps back when Piper holds her hand out for me and pulls me forward. She holds out the knife and I lock my hand on hers so that we can cut the cake together. We each take a small piece of the cake that we cut and hold it between two fingers. Piper then nicely places the cake in my mouth. It is probably the best cake that I have ever tasted, but I would never tell Red that. When I swallow the piece down and take a small drink of wine it is my turn to feed her some. I place the cake slowly in her open mouth and let her chew for a moment before dabbing my finger in the frosting and swiping it across her lips. Before she can lick it off herself, I quickly take her in my arms and swipe my tongue over the sugar, sweet treat. I hear the moan that escapes, which made it extremely hard to pull away, but I am a respectful person and her parents are in this very same room.

Nicky and Lorna of course have to be the ones to send out the whistles and cat calls, making Piper blush profusely, which is adorable as fuck I might add. I pull away, leaving her with a soft kiss on the lips before handing the knife off to Lorna to finish cutting the cake.

It was more than three hours later when everyone started to announce that they were going to head to the hotel rooms that they had rented for the stay here. They all decided to book right here on the shore, while Piper decided to book elsewhere, at least that is what she told me.

After everyone gave their hugs and kisses, we said goodnight. We all agreed to meet for lunch tomorrow, since everyone would probably be needing food after the initial symptoms of all of the hangovers wore off.

We both watched as they walked to their hotels, which was less than 20 feet away. When they left, Piper took my hand and walked me back towards the same area of the beach that I had my talk with my mom hours earlier.

When she found the spot that she felt was perfect she not so gracefully plopped down and held her arms out for me. I let her pull me down to her. I sat with my knees in the sand, as Piper sat cross legged.

"I am very drunk Al. But I can still see you and you are so so so so so beautiful to me tonight and all of the time." I chuckle lightly and place my teeth at the corner of my lip and listen to her little drunk ramble.

"You are so loved by me Alex. So so so loved. You make me so happy because you kiss so good." I move my hands to cup her cheeks and I move my lips close to her ear.

"Do you want me to kiss you baby?" I ask her softly and listen as her breath hitches.

She nods her head so fast that I had this split second vision of it popping off.

I move my hands down from her cheeks to her back and lay her down slowly. She moves her legs so that they are now parted and I can move in between. I brace myself by putting my hands in the sand and then lowering down until my lips are less than an inch away for her.

"I love you so much Piper. Today you made me the happiest person in the world." She smiles a toothy grin and then places her hands on my cheeks to bring me down the rest of the way.

When our lips meet it's a blend of love and passion, and whatever the hell Piper has been drinking tonight. She tastes, of sweet, salty and tangy all at once. My senses are on overdrive as she twists and tangles her tongue with mine. Dancing around my mouth and then pulling out, just to plunge back in. She was leaving me breathless with each swipe and tug at my bottom lip.

I can feel my body heating up and my arousal building, just by the way her mouth is moving with mine. I want to feel more of her. I want her bare skin against mine.

When I move one of my hands and slip down to run circles on her hips she pulls away quickly and gasps.

"Al." She is panting hard from the lack of air that she received during our passionate kiss.

"Hmmm." I lean down and hum against the soft skin of her neck.

"I want to go skinny dipping." With that she pretty much flies out from under me, knocking me over as she runs down towards the waves.

My laughter echoes the now empty beach as I watch her clothes fly in the wind and then the dim lit silhouette of her now naked flesh.

She steps into the water slowly, and then turns around. She looks at me and waves. She looks so happy, so carefree. The way she always did when I took her away to those exotic islands. She is smiling, the biggest smile I have seen all night. It's gorgeous and it engulfs her entire face.

"Alex, come on, it's so warm and beautiful out here." She is calling me now.

My smile rivals hers as I lift myself out of the sand and get into a standing position. My clothes slip with the wind as I strip down to nothing and make my way toward her.

I walk slowly, taking in the feel of the breeze against my skin. I briefly look up before getting in the water and I smile at the brightest star in the sky.

"Mom if that is you, please do yourself a favor and don't watch what we are about to do." I blow a kiss to the air and then join my beautiful wife in the crystal clear water.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Sexy times commence in the next Chapter.**_

_**Hope you are all still enjoying. **_

_**I appreciate all of the follows and favorites. It's humbling and just makes me want to write more for all of you. **_

_**If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to let me know. **_

_**Please REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Moonlit Skin

As soon as my body submerged itself in the beauty of the water around me, I felt free. It was like the first time Piper and I traveled to Java and laid out on the beach for two days. It was rejuvenating and made me feel as if I didn't have to worry about anything. It was all so perfect. That was until Piper caught that stomach virus, and was sick for the remainder of our trip.

Although, I felt free then too, somehow right here, right now in this exact moment it is different.

Back then I was a drug dealer, a pimp, someone else's errand girl. I had moments of freedom and feeling as if I was on top of the world. However, more often than not I was on Kubra's leash. Always being told what to do and where to do it…always and never my own person. Right now in this moment, I know that all of that shady past is behind me and I am the happiest that I have ever been.

I owe all of that to Piper.

I owe it all to her…the beautiful blonde who's body is currently pressed to mine. Her gorgeous long legs are circled around my waist, while her arms embrace my neck. She's drunk…an awfully cute drunk I might add. Her head is on my shoulder and I can smell the sweet alcohol on her breath when she opens her mouth to kiss along my jawline.

"I love you Alex." She says softly in between kisses.

I am about to open my mouth to say something back to her, but she conceals my voice when her lips meet mine in a romantic meeting. Her kiss is hungry yet soft. Wanting yet laced with so much love. We pull away moments later searching for air.

Once her breath is caught, her eyes lock on to mine, and she smiles. Not her normal half smile, or even that shit eating grin that she gets when either she has done something wrong or mischievous, or she is about to. No…it's a genuinely beautiful smile. One that I have seen many times when she is completely, without a doubt happy.

I lock my arms around her waist to hold her up. The sun has gone down and there is nothing but the moonlight accompanied by the stars to illuminate our naked flesh. We are alone. Everyone else has long since retired to their hotel for the night. It's just me and my wife…wow, I love the way that sounds.

"Alex, I can feel you thinking?" That's not news to me.

She was always able to tell when something was wrong, or I was holding in a secret, or if I was just really deep in thought. I smile at her. The biggest smile that could spread across my face. She returns it, knowing that everything is okay.

"I love you Pipes." Four little words. The most important four little words that I have ever said in my life.

I want to kiss her. But I won't not just yet. There are things that I want to say to her first and I know if my lips touch hers again, I won't be able to stop. She tightens her legs around me and even with the barrier of the water I can make out which part of her gorgeous body is touching mine right now. I strangle a moan and keep my focus on her. I stare at her for a moment. Taking in the beauty of her deep blue eyes and the way that the lit sky twinkles within her pupils. I lean down and touch my lips against the soft skin of her shoulders before bringing my eyes back up to meet hers. My gaze turns serious…but still laced with so much love. I just need her to realize that everything that I am about to say to her comes from my heart.

"You saved me." I take a deep breath as I feel the beginning up tears start to well up in my eyes.

She reaches up and wipes the trickling water with the pad of her thumb that has quickly threatened to make its way down to my cheek.

There was so much more that I wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come to light. Instead of telling her, I decide the best thing to do is to show her. Not only how much she really means to me, but also to show her that I could never live a day without her love. I would be totally lost…I wouldn't be myself.

I am just not me when I am not with her.

I close the gap between our lips when I can't take the distance any longer. I could stay like this forever. Tasting and touching everything that is Piper. She's intoxicating, everything about her. She fills up my senses and I lose myself in her…I lose all train of thought and most of all…all of my fears.

Her lips are soft as they suck and nip at my flesh. I gasp and she seizes the opportunity to thrust her tongue into my now slightly open mouth. Her tongue bumps into the walls that are concealed by my lips. I want to taste her too, so I waste no time in joining her little dance by slipping my tongue into her mouth as well.

I swallow down her moan and smile into the kiss when her head starts to slightly tip back. This is her way of trying to gain a bit of air without actually pulling away from me. It's not enough for her though, and soon her mouth has detached and her head is lulled completely back.

I use this opportunity to pepper kisses along her chin and then drop down to her neck and along her collarbone. I nip lightly around the bony area and then skim my teeth up to her pulse point. Her head shoots back up and she gasps loudly when I slightly sink my teeth into her now heated flesh. I quickly sooth the now reddened area with my tongue and place a soft kiss there to ease the sting.

"Al…Alex?" She stutters out softly.

"Yes baby?" Her pupils are blown and I can tell that it would take no effort at all to send her tumbling into a mind blowing orgasm.

"Make love to me." Her request is simple, yet it rocks me to the core.

Sends me in to the oblivion and makes me tumble head over heels for her all over again. I can't wait any longer…I won't and neither will she.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Sorry such a short chapter, I have been sick the last couple days…but I still wanted to try to get something on her for you all. **_

_**Next chapter is pretty long…I will try to edit tomorrow and get it posted. **_

_**Hope you continue to enjoy this story, there is still a lot to go. **_

_**Thank you all for following…**_

_**Please REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Home Is Wherever You Are

Piper and I have officially been married for 3 days 18 hours, 14 minutes and 5, 6, 7 no 8 seconds now.

But who's keeping track...right?

Speaking of said wife, she has been scurrying around this place like a mouse looking for cheese.

"Alex, sweetheart where is my passport?" I don't say anything, I just sink into the comfortable mattress of our very lavish hotel bed even further.

"Alex, come on now, if we don't find it we are going to be late for our flight."

My gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed beauty has been searching aimlessly for her passport for the last few minutes with no help from me.

"Alex, seriously babe, get out of bed and help me." She says as she pulls the covers off of my body causing me to shiver.

"I don't want to." I say throwing the comfortable down material back over my head.

"You really aren't going to help me?" I can tell she is starting to get irritated.

"Nope." I hear her huff but then she starts to walk away.

Not so fast…

I quickly surge up and grab a hold of her wrist and pull her towards me. When she gets close enough I swing my arms around her waist and bring her down to the mattress.

"I don't want to find it." I tell her before flipping our position so that I can hover over her.

The irritation in her voice goes away and her lips start to curl up.

"Why baby?" She says softly as she wraps her arms around my neck and brings me down for a kiss.

"Because I never want to leave this place." I simply say once her lips leave mine.

"Alex, we can't stay here. As beautiful as this place is sweetheart it is not our home." I frown because I could totally forgo everything to live in this little piece of paradise.

"But it is Pipes." She looks at me with a confused look.

"Home is where the heart is right. You are my heart and you are already here with me, so technically this is home." I can tell that my argument is convincing, but not enough to make her want to uproot our lives, at least not at this point.

"Alex, you know we can't move here, at least not right now. The business is finally taking off…"I cut her off when my lips press against hers causing her to lose her train of thought and continue on with her statement.

"Baby I know, it was just a thought." I smile against her lips and she does the same.

"You are my home too Alex. You have always been where my heart belonged."

She surges up to kiss me again, this time with fervor, causing a jolt to go up my spine. Her hands move down, caressing the skin near my shoulder blades, then dropping back down further to play with the hem of my shirt. She inches it up slowly, little by little exposing the skin of my back.

"Off." She quietly pants out when my shirts bunches along my torso.

I grin and raise my brows at her before I get up on my knees and pull my white t-shirt over my head and toss it to the bamboo flooring below. Her hands are on me immediately. She begins by running her long thin fingers up and down my sides. I am pretty sure that she majored in how to bring a Vause to her knees, because honestly she does it so perfectly every single time.

She is below me and the sneaky kid is topping me literally right under my nose. Her hands find the small of my back and she starts to intricately and delicately run lite patterns on my skin. Her little touches are driving me crazy and making me feel so much already.

She parts her legs and I relieve the pressure that has been on my knees and slip in between them. I brace myself on my forearms as she slips one of her hands in between us and snakes it down my body. The waistband of my sleep short doesn't seem to deter her actions any as she slips right past it and moves down to cup my mound. My head lulls back and I gasp loudly.

"I love the way you feel against my skin Alex."

I bring my eyes back down look into hers. I lean down to capture her lips and move my hips down to pin her hand between us. Her head falls back against the pillows as the force of my hips creates the perfect friction on her own sensitive spot.

"I want to touch you." She says almost pleading.

"Not until those clothes come off." I playfully say.

I could not help the chuckle that left my lips as she quickly moved her hand and then practically threw me off of her in an effort of stripping down. In between watching her become exposed, I did her the favor of discarding the rest of my clothes as well.

"No more barriers." She says pulling me back down to my previous spot.

"No more barriers." I repeat, closing the gap between our lips again.

When I pull away to gauge her looks, her pupils are blown and her mouth is slightly agape. She is absolutely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"I love you Alex." She says before switching her position so that her legs are now tangled in mine.

This is one of Piper's favorite ways to make love to me. She says that the feeling of my body convulsing against hers in such an intimate manner, is one of the most amazing things.

Once she has her legs scissored in between mine she leans up slightly. I scoot up close to her until my clit is right up against her own sensitive bundle of nerves. She doesn't wait for me to make the first move, she is too close to coming already for that. I can feel our combined wetness smear against me as she starts to move. Thrusting down and then arching back up in a perfect and timely movement. I match her arches and her thrusts, causing an exotic and very arousing dance to occur between the two of us.

My heart is beating fast as I can already feel my pussy starting to pulse.

"God Alex. I…I'm…"I scoot in even more and start to thrust into her at a faster pace.

I know she is close and so am I. It never takes us long to become convulsing piles of arousal when we are in each other's arms.

"Fuck Alex, right…there." She is moaning loudly.

I take one of my hands and drop it down to her gorgeous ass and squeeze, causing her to moan out again.

"Pipes…oh god…I don't know how much longer I can hold on." My voice is low as my impending orgasm begins to come to the surface quickly.

"Ahhh…together Al."

Her nails on one of her hands are clawing into my arm causing a mix of pain and pleasure, while her free hand is squeezing and pulling at my breasts. My hands are braced against the mattress as our clits rub gracefully against each other.

It only takes one more perfectly timed hard thrust and a rough squeeze of one of my nipples to send us both over the edge. My trembling form collapses against hers and she throws her arms around me. Our bodies contract and heave as we ride out the waves of our strong orgasms. Her lips are on mine kissing me passionately until we both run out of breath.

It takes us a little longer than usual to get our breathing back to normal. Making love as opposed to just having some quick sex tends to do that to us.

As soon as the contracting and the convulsing has commenced we lay against each other, face to face, running fingers through hair and stroking cheeks. We lay in silence for several minutes just taking in the view from the opposite side of each other.

"In the little zipper of my suitcase." I tell her as she continues to stare intently at me.

"What?" She looks at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Your passport." I tell her with a shit eating grin.

"You hid it." She raises her brow and throws me a playful smirk.

"Nope, you threw it in there last night before you pinned me up against the wall." Her face lights up as she remembers the events of last night.

We lay in silence for a bit longer before her face falls a little.

"Alex, can I ask you a question?" She has this serious tone to her voice and I know it is most likely either a question she is afraid to ask me, or one that she is afraid to know the answer to.

I slide my body to the side of hers and pull her close to me.

"Anything, Pipes."

"Do you think we would have still found each other even if we wouldn't have ended up in prison together?"

Piper and I never speak about our prison days, unless we are talking about the wonderful friends that we met there. It has been over two years since we have been out and this is the first conversation that has surfaced about that horrible place. I can't help the stiffness that my body feels at the mere mention of that place. She feels the difference in me and moves her soft hands to stroke down my arms to calm me down.

"I would like to think so Pipes. I mean you have had my heart since day one, so yeah baby. I think that my heart would have found a way back to you…no matter where you were." She smiles at my answer and we relax back against the mattress.

"Piper Elizabeth Bloom." I can't help but laugh when she says that name aloud.

"Sounds like a porn star's name." I tell her through my laughter as she starts to giggle.

"Piper Elizabeth Vause…now that's one badass fucking name right there." I say causing her to giggle even more.

"I'm glad our hearts didn't give up on each other." She lays her head against my chest and squeezes me tighter.

"Me too baby…me too."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Interesting stuff coming in the next chapter. **_

_**So sorry for the delayed updates on this story…my story INEVITABLE seems to be taking over my life lately…LOL**_

_**Anyway I will work harder to hammer out these chapters as well. Should have the new one up soon. **_

_**Thanks for all of your follows…**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13 An Ex Old Friend

Piper and I have been married for three months now. It is quite comforting how she and I have settled in to this intriguing role as a new married couple. It is great actually. I am so happy that we decided to take the plunge and make it official. Piper is so much like the traditional house wife type…especially when it comes to the nagging, which is the way she has always been. In fact the other day I told her that she could probably win an Oscar for how good she is at it. Maybe not the right thing to say, especially if that look she flashed me had anything to say about it.

I am liking this whole being married to Piper thing though. I enjoy the fact that I can call her the wifey…my old lady or my favorite, my ole ball and chain. Okay so maybe I don't call her those things in public, because I would like to not get my ass kicked any time soon. Which sure Piper might look fragile, but prison taught her how to hold her own.

As soon as we landed from our wonderful honeymoon, it was back to work. _Vause_ is really taking off and bringing in an income that neither of us even thought that a new company could bring in. Turns out people have a real need for soap, bath salts and perfumes. Who would have thought…right? Seriously though, we are making a bundle and it is pretty awesome.

I have been working on my own dreams as well lately. I have been writing more. Mostly blogs and little articles for the local newspaper. Nothing too big, but I am hoping that it is enough to get my name out there. My last few article pieces were published right away. One of the editors for the paper said I had a real knack for writing. He also asked if he could submit a few more of my pieces to the chief editor. I of course agreed, I mean fuck, this could be my big break.

"Alex, I'm home." A smile instantly spreads across my face at her announcement.

I quickly stand up and make my way downstairs. As soon as she is within an arm's reach I scoop her up and plaster my lips on hers.

"Mmmm hello to you too." She moans against my lips when she needs to catch a bit of air.

"I missed you." I tell her as I put my arms around her waist.

"I missed you too."

Piper has been putting in some long days at _Vause_, trying to get ready for the holiday season that is bearing down on us. There are hundreds of online orders that need to be fulfilled as well as stock that needs to be put on the shelves, before all of that begins.

"I hired someone else today." I raise my brow at her.

"I thought we were going to wait a couple more weeks." Piper looks down at the floor and then looks back up at me. I am positive there is something that she is not telling me.

"Well, this person really needed a job and I…" She is rambling which tells me that my initial thinking was correct.

"Piper?"

"I hired Polly, and before you say anything, please let me explain." I let my shock wear down and give her my full attention, although, everything inside of me right now wants to scream out the word no.

"I'm listening." I try to keep my voice soft.

"She came in today really upset. I was shocked, I haven't seen her in a long time. Anyway, she asked if we could talk, so I agreed. I took her in the back and she just started crying. She said that Larry ran off with some girl he met on one of his business trips and left her, Finn and their new baby behind with nothing. I didn't even know they had a baby, which honestly why would I want to know?"

"Pipes, you're rambling." I reach out for her hand and walk her to the couch.

I sit down first, then pull her to settle on my lap. She gets comfortable quickly and lays her head on my chest.

"Sorry, it was just so out of the blue." I kiss the top of her head and she continues.

"Anyway, so I opened my big mouth and told her that you and I could give her a job." She looks up at me almost pleadingly.

"Pipes, I am honestly not sure that it is a good idea, but I trust you so I am going to let you decide what is best. I know that you can't stand to see people suffer." Her eyes light up as she throws her arms around me to pull me closer.

"Thank you Alex. I will tell her how we run the business and if she can't follow through that I will let her know right away that it's not going to work." I smile and agree with her.

"I still don't like her though."

"I know baby, and neither do I, but she has kids."

"Well then you should probably call "Molly" and tell her that "supercunt" says she starts tomorrow, and she better not be late. This is a one-time deal." I watch Piper as she tries her best to hold in a laugh.

I am really trying to be serious here. I am not over how Polly fucked Piper over. Obviously Piper and I had our own faults in the whole situation as well, but come on they were best friends for fuck's sake. There is some type of code or something that goes with that.

Piper pulls me into another deep embrace before scrambling off of my lap to phone her ex best friend. I hate to admit this but I couldn't help the little bit of sadness that I felt for Dolly at the fact that the douche bag left her and the kids. That is pretty fucking low, even for scum.

As soon as Pipes finished her quick phone conversation, she returned to the spot that she left a little cold on my lap.

"We got 50 more internet orders today." She said happily as she starts to paint kisses on my neck.

"That's great." I try to not let my voice squeak as her lips move up to my pulse point.

"I was thinking…maybe…we could do something to celebrate." I feel her smile against my skin.

"You were huh." I gasp out as she takes my pulse point in between her teeth.

I shutter as she continues, making sure that she bites down hard enough to make a mark. My arousal shoots through the entirety of my body as her lips move to replace her teeth. She latches on, roughly sucking on my skin. I am sure it is probably a deep purple by this point.

"Fuck Piper." I moan out, when she uses her tongue to softly sooth the once stinging area.

She moves her mouth away and fixates her eyes on the mark that she has made on my skin. I watch a huge grin pull across her lips showing just how happy she is with herself.

"Perfect." She softly says, before moving back to face me.

"Are you proud of yourself for that one?" I ask her in a playful tone, still admiring the grin that adores her beautiful face.

"I am in fact." She says a bit coyly.

I watch with an amused look as she stands up and saunters her way over to the CD player. She turns one of our favorite songs on and then spins around. She beckons me over with one of her fingers. I lift myself off of the couch and make my way over to her. She stops me from getting any closer once I am about an arm's length away from her.

"Stay right there." She softly says holding her hand out to stop me from coming any closer.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, adjusting my glasses.

"Celebrating." She simply states before she starts to move her hips to the beat.

Her fingers skim her body, touching every curve, tantalizing me with every lingering touch. She moves to play with the buttons of her blouse, with each unclasp, revealing a little bit more of her skin. I want to touch. To let my fingers dance along her soft torso. I move my hands to try to come in contact with her stunning frame, but she quickly steps back, not letting me.

"Nope, not yet Alex." I throw her a sizeable smirk and let her continue the little game that she is playing right now.

Moments later her red silk blouse is being playfully thrown in my face. She laughs as I toss it quickly away so that I can continue to watch the wonderful display that is going on in front of me. Her fingers move down, slipping to the button on her dress pants, quickly unfastening it along with her zipper. Her pants fall to the floor leaving her in nothing but a matching pink lace bra and underwear.

"Stunning." I say, shaking my head and at the same time trying to keep my arousal at bay.

She shyly smiles as she continues to sway to the song. She moves in closer to me, taking my hands, warning me to keep them above my hands. I clasp them behind my neck, doing as I am told. She runs her long fingers down my front, making sure that she softly nudges my erect and aching breasts.

"Fuck." I gasp out quietly. My breasts have always been one of the most sensitive parts of my body.

Her hands continue to move down, sliding to the edge of my t-shirt, gripping the edge and pulling it up and completely off of me. The awesome thing about not having to leave the house to go to work is the fact that I don't have to religiously wear a bra…like today. She smiles brightly when she figures this out. Her hands move straight to my hard nipples caressing and pinching them with her thumb and forefinger.

"You are driving me fucking crazy right now." I pant out as she continues to torture me with her touches.

"I'm sorry Al." With that, she moves her mouth in closer to mine, capturing my lips with hers.

Her hands move from my sensitive nipples to drop down. She keeps our lips fastened as she unties the string on my already loose pajama bottoms.

"Pipes, please." It falls from my lips as one of her hands flattens against my stomach and inches its way down near my growing heat.

"I love you Al." She whispers against my lips as two of her fingers glide easily through my wet folds.

I arch my hips, trying to feel more of her against me, but I am limited in my movements by my promise to keep my hands above my head.

She smiles, and then moves her body closer. Her fingers move slowly, gathering my wetness to smear it around my clit. Her body continues to move towards me, causing me to back up until my knees hit the edge of the couch. I fall to the sofa, causing her fingers to come away from my wetness. She is still standing, looking at her now soaked fingers. I moan softly as she brings them to her lips and then opens her mouth to taste me.

"So good." I almost cum right there, watching her as she licks each of her long digits from end to tip. She leaves none behind, licking every trace of me off of her before dropping to her knees right in front of me.

I can feel my pussy clench, at the prospect of what is to come next. She takes her fingers and slips them in the waistband of my bottoms and pulls them down along with my panties. I am now naked and in full display in front of her.

"Gorgeous." She whispers as she widens my legs with a nudge of her hands. She takes my left foot and rests it so that it is flat on the sofa, while she moves the other to rest on her shoulder.

I am dripping I can feel the wetness as it falls from me. She takes one of her hands and places it flat on my inner thigh to hold my leg in place as she moves her lips in to kiss the top of my mound. I jerk at the feeling of her being so close to where I want her right now.

"Piper please." I beg, I am not usually one to stoop to that, but I am literally ready to let go.

She moves her body down to get comfortable. She looks up at me and smiles that beautiful smile before she moves in closer. She kisses my clit softly, then flattens her tongue. She starts near my opening and licks all of the way back up to my sensitive bundle of nerves, letting her tongue swirl around. She repeats her motions several times, making me moan and gasp.

She takes two of her fingers, and brings them to my soaked lips, sliding them up and down, collecting the juices as they start to run out of me. Her movements are slow, as she drives me closer and closer to the edge.

"Piper, I need you inside." I pant.

She wastes no time giving me exactly what I need. She moves her two fingers down to my opening, and without warning thrusts them inside. Her movements are quicker than before, going in knuckle deep and then pulling out almost all of the way. She is producing perfect friction, as she moves in and out of me at an even faster pace now. I can feel my walls starting to clench as she curls her fingers from deep inside of me. I am panting and moaning as her tongue alternates with her scraping teeth against my clit.

"Piper…" I can't finish my thought. I am so close.

"I've got you Al. Let it go."

It only takes one more hard thrust and a rough nip on my clit by her teeth to send me tumbling over the edge, screaming out her name.

She continues to move within me, slowly this time, bringing me down from my mind blowing orgasm. My wetness continues to spill from my body as I try to focus on my breathing. My body spasms and contract as she continues to help me even out my breath.

It is several minutes before my walls finally calm and she removes her fingers. I watch as she bring them to her lips and licks them clean as she had done earlier. When she is finished she removes my leg from her shoulder and sits in the space between me. She brings her body in closer and lays her lips upon mine, letting me taste myself.

"I love you Al." She says when she pulls away breathless.

"I love you to Pipes." She lays her head on my chest.

We stayed in the same position for several moments before she moved to get up. Once she was standing, she held out her hands for me to grab onto.

"What do you say we continue this celebration in our bedroom?"

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I will try harder to get this one coming at a quicker pace. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. **_

_**Please Review. **_


End file.
